Forgive and Forget
by thelostblogger
Summary: Bella and Edward return to Forks for their ten year high school reunion both with their own reasons for returning. Can they forgive and forget what happened between them ten years earlier? Or has their flame died out for good. Normal pairings, all human.
1. Why am I here?

**Well I'm still working on my other stories for Twilight and Secret Life but I had this idea today and I wanted to write it. This chapter is really short but that's because it's kind of like an introduction so you can see what both of their lives are like. Anyway, let me know your thoughts. In later chapters you will hear more about how Bella got into what she has going on right now. So read and review, leave your thoughts, etc.**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Twilight.**

* * *

Bella's Point of View

I sat up in the bed and leaned on my elbow looking down in the crib beside the bed. The full moon illuminated the room since for once in Forks there weren't any clouds present. I reached my hand in her crib and gently placed it on the top of her soft head of fuzzy brown curls and gently rubbed my thumb on her head. Her small breaths were peaceful and quiet and I felt a smile form on my face. Her small body was dressed in a bootie pajama outfit with little brown bears on it. I picked her little hand up and almost instinctively she closed hers around my pinky. I smiled at how she knew who I was even when she was sleeping. I turned the baby monitor back on and brought the other one with me as I went to the bathroom and showered quickly, throwing on the pair of jeans and shirt I had brought with me and hurried back to the room just as Liyah started to stir. I walked over as she opened her eyes and I picked her up gently and carried her with me down to the kitchen and filled the sink with warm water and after undressing her, set her in it. I gently washed her body and her hair and wrapped a warm towel I had grabbed on the way in around her and carried her back up to the stairs and set her in the middle of my bed and turned around and grabbed a long sleeve pink and brown striped onesie, a pair of warm white pants, pink booties, and a new diaper. I quickly dressed her and brought her with me downstairs again and prepared a bottle for her and got a bowl for cereal and went to the table. I fed Liyah her bottle patiently and burped her before preparing my bowl of cereal as Charlie made his way into the room.

"So what time does this thing start tonight?"

"I'm supposed to be there at five. Can you be back by four thirty so I can get ready?"

He nodded and got his own bowl for cereal. The thought of tonight made my stomach turn to nerves and I got up and poured the rest of my cereal down the drain and rinsing the bowl out. I hadn't been back in Forks until now, ten years later, for a class reunion. Of course, that makes things between Charlie and I not so great again, but after not going to my graduation from a broken heart I decided I wanted to get the hell out of Forks. I told myself then that I'd never come back but I was hoping that if I came to this that Edward might show up. I went from loving him to being heartbroken and missing him to a stage where I hated him to a stage where I loved him again and wanting him to be here. I was still in the loving him again stage and I prayed he would be there today and the rest of the week for that matter. I remember very clearly that day he left and how horrible I felt.

_It was a week until graduation and for seniors school had ended earlier that day. I looked up from where I stood by my truck as Edward walked towards me, his head facing the ground._

"_Hey," He looked up at me as he reached me, "What's wrong?"_

"_I need to talk to you." I felt my heart sink, no girl ever wanted to hear that._

"_A-about what?" He didn't answer me, instead he took my hand and led me towards a bench that was in front of the school and waited for the parking lot to empty. He cleared his throat, nerves apparent through his actions._

"_Bella," He stopped and took a breath and letting it out, "I'm not going to Yale with you. I'm going to Harvard Law School."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because Bella, that's what I want to do and I'm leaving Sunday."_

"_What about graduation? That's next week you can't miss it."_

_He looked down again, "My parents got Alice, Jasper, and my diplomas early. We're all leaving Bella."_

"_Well Harvard isn't that far from Yale so."_

"_Bella, no, I'm not going to do that to you. You can find someone much better for you than me and I want you to. I'm not going to prevent you from doing that by keeping a relationship with me when I'm over two hours away. I'm not going to do it."_

_My eyes filled with tears, "I don't care if you are over two hours away Edward."_

"_Bella, this isn't going to change. I want you to have your options open. Chances are you will never see me again. Goodbye Bella."_

_He got up and walked towards his Volvo and only looked up at me after he shut the door to the car. I stood up and ran to my truck, tears burning my eyes and streaking down my cheeks as I slammed the door behind me and it roared to life. I tore from the parking lot leaving him still sitting in his car. _

I shook my head to clear it of any thoughts of that day and looked down at Liyah. She was lying on her back in front of me and I leaned over and held onto her hands and wiggled them gently causing her to smile a big gummy smile at me. I laughed and leaned over and kissed her forehead.

**Edward's Point of View**

Why did I come back? Maybe because I knew my parent's had moved back almost a year later because they loved it here so much, maybe it was because I was just sick of it. I told her it wouldn't be likely that I'd ever show up again and I was telling her the truth. Leaving her that day was the biggest mistake of my life and I would give anything to take it back. I wish I would have just skipped Harvard Law and gone with her to Yale like we had planned, but I did it for her. I did it because I know she deserves a hell of a lot better than me. Ten years. How had those years passed so quickly without her? They were the worst ten years of my life.

"Eddie?" I cringed as the name echoed in my ears and looked up as Tanya walked into my bedroom. I had been up here for hours just staring at the ceiling, dreading when she'd arrive. "What time does that thing start tonight?"

"In a few hours, but I'm just going."

"I want to come with you and meet all your high school friends."

"Tanya, no, it's strictly the Forks High School graduating class no fiancées, no boyfriends or girlfriends, no wives, only the people who went to Forks." She plastered a pouty expression on her face and sat on her knees beside me on the bed, her gaze looking down at me worried.

"Why are you hiding out in your room?"

"Because I just wanted to lie down for a while Tanya." She laid her hand on my chest and laid down beside me, her engagement ring glistening back at me.

"I think we should move the wedding up to like two weeks from now." My eyes went wide, but she didn't see.

"Tanya, we can't do that. All our friends are back in Cambridge and that's what we have planned. You'll just have to wait a couple more months."

I shut my eyes and tried to drone out her voice as a vision of Bella came into my vision. The way she looked back in high school. Her natural loose curled brown hair that reached past her shoulders, her deep brown eyes, she was beautiful in every way but she never saw it and I'm sure what I did to her didn't help that matter. She always asked me why I was dating her comparing us to Beauty and the Beast, her being the beast. I always told her she was speaking nonsense, but she never believed me. I sat up and I looked over my shoulder at Tanya who was looking at me confused.

"I'm going for a drive before I go to this thing so I'll see you tonight." She put on another pouty face and got back on her knees waiting for me to give her a kiss but never getting one as I walked out of the room.


	2. Reminiscing

**Okay so here is another chapter, leave your thoughts. Now, for those of you who are fans of Jacob, I'm sorry if you don't like the way his character is portrayed in her. Now, I know in the book he would never do this, but this isn't exactly like the book and the whole Jacob hates Edward and Edward hates Jacob thing fits the story perfectly which is why I used him as Liyah's father. So, again, sorry to Jacob fans because he does come across as a genuine asshole in this chapter. Okay so for this chapter I would honeslty rate this chapter M for the strong language use in it, but it won't be that bad through the whole story. So I apologize to those who hate swearing for the language. Anyway, read and review, leave me with your thoughts on this chapter. This one is double the length of the other one, but it got Edward and Bella talking about some issues Edward needed to hear about.**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Twilight that would be Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Bella's Point of View

A few minutes past four thirty Charlie walked in the front door clad in his uniform and I walked down the stairs with Liyah.

"Okay so there are a few bottles in the fridge heat those up like I wrote down on the paper by the microwave. She'll probably fall asleep around eight. There are diapers in my room by my bed along with some pajamas she can wear. Other than that I'm sure you will be fine."

I handed him Liyah and went upstairs and shut my door and went to where I had hung the dress on the closet door. Tonight was supposed to be a very formal occasion and I had picked out the perfect outfit and if Alice, Edward, and Jasper showed up Alice would definitely approve. I slid into the dress. It was black and strapless and went about mid-thigh on my leg. Right beneath my chest it had one part of the fabric tucking under another part and that part under another part. I was thankful that all the hours I spent at the gym had paid off when I could zip the dress easily. I put on the pair of black heels that were accented by small silver gems. I was pleased that I had grown somewhat out of my lack of coordination, well enough that I wouldn't kill myself in heels.

I took the hot curling iron and revamped my loose curls and applied a smoky shade of eye shadow and mascara before adding a light pink shade of lip gloss and throwing the container into the purse sitting on my dresser. I slid the small diamond earrings Renée had given me when I graduated from Yale and the pearl necklace that had belonged to my grandmother. I then opened the tiny jewelry box that hadn't been moved off the desk in my bedroom and pulled out the antique diamond ring Edward had given me so many years ago and slid it onto my ring finger on my right hand. I checked my purse and after ensuring that everything was in it I slid the grey coat on over the dress and tied it shut and made my way from the house to my silver 2010 Mazda 3, making my way quickly to the country club where the reunion was being held, anxious to see who all actually showed up.

Much to my surprise almost the whole class had shown up, except for five people. Three of which I had hoped would be there. It was nearly five twenty and they still hadn't shown. I sat down and put my purse on the table beside the empty plates that would be used for dinner in ten minutes and laid my hand against my cheek. I picked up the glass of champagne I had been sipping all night and quickly swallowed the last half of it and grabbing another one from a passing waiter.

"Who would have thought Bella Swan would end up being a hard core drinker." I looked up at the familiar voice and saw Mike standing there laughing, a gold wedding band on his left hand.

"It's always the quiet ones Mike, come on you know that," We both laughed for a moment before I continued, "I actually don't drink that much, in fact I haven't had a drink for almost a year."

"Are you serious?" I could tell he was actually shocked by his facial expression.

"Yes Mike, I'm serious. There are a lot of things I couldn't do this past year. Who are you married to?"

"You know her actually."

"Jessica?" He nodded and I squealed, "No way! How long have you been married?"

"A few months actually."

I sent him a mock offended face, "I'm kind of disappointed I wasn't invited to the wedding," He laughed, "Really though, congratulations, next time you find Jessica tell her I'm looking for her. But, can you believe it's already been ten years?"

"Not at all, I like to think of it as a five year reunion so I don't feel quite as old," I laughed liking his thinking, "Why didn't you show up to graduation?"

I looked down, I had been expecting this question sooner or later, I was hoping for later though. "The day we got out a week before Edward broke up with me and it left me shattered. I couldn't muster up the strength to face everyone so I stayed home."

"I knew he was a jerk."

"No, Mike, he did it because he said there was someone better for me, but he was wrong. That's kind of the reason why I came, I was hoping to talk to him, but I don't see him." Mike looked around the room and back at me.

"You might get your wish, look who just came in." I looked over at the door and saw Alice walking in with her arm around Jasper's and I jumped from my seat and ran as fast as I could in my heels without falling.

"Alice!" She saw me coming and broke from Jasper's arm and wrapped her arms around me.

"Bella who the hell dressed you?"

I laughed, "Me."

"No, really, who dressed you? The Bella I know doesn't dress like this unless I make her."

"Alice I swear to you, I dressed myself. I was hoping you'd be here so I could impress you."

"Wait, wait, wait, did I just see you run across the room in heels?" I nodded and she frowned, "What happened to my clumsy friend Bella?"

"She's still clumsy just a little less than she used to be."

"By the way Bella, you look fantastic, what's your secret?"

"You should have seen me four months ago, I was huge." She thought for a moment, slightly confused by what I said and suddenly her face lit up in shock and I nodded my head.

"What? When? Who's?"

"I was engaged to Jacob, you remember Jacob Black, and when I told him I was pregnant he broke off the engagement because he wasn't ready to be a dad, said he probably never would be. I haven't seen him since I told him." She wrapped her arms around me and I was glad we could still be friends like we were in high school, "I've missed you Alice." She laughed and nodded her head in agreement as a smooth, deep voice filled my ears.

"Nice ring."

**Edward's Point of View**

I pulled into the packed parking lot of the local country club and drove around until I found a spot that was relatively close to the front door. I locked the same car I had owned since high school and hoped I didn't look completely idiotic in the suit Alice had thrown at me when I had come home to change before coming here. Fortunately for me, Jasper was in one almost the same. The dark grey slacks hung loosely on my legs and the dark grey jacket hung on my shoulders, unbuttoned revealing the dark blue button down dress shirt I had on underneath it. I walked in the front door and asked a lady who was working there how to get to the ballroom they were having the reunion in, thanking her as I walked in the direction she had pointed. I walked in the room and stopped on the top of the three stairs that led to where everyone else was standing around talking, dancing, and reminiscing as the vision of Alice hugging a woman of average height with brown hair that fell past her shoulders flooded my eyes. My hand then caught the ring that was on her hand as it glistened in the light.

"Nice ring," The woman froze and opened her smoky lidded eyes at me, _Bella._ Alice let go of her and looked at Jasper over her shoulder, the two of them disappearing quickly and I caught a full view of Bella's outfit. She was just as beautiful as I remembered her being. "I figured you would have thrown that away or sold it or something after what happened."

She shook her head, "No, I would never do that. I knew it was a family heirloom and besides that it's been in my bedroom at Charlie's house for ten years. If I remember right didn't you say your mom give it to you and tell you to give it to the girl you want to marry? That hasn't happened huh? Would you like it back to give to the girl you want to marry, because it seemed to me like that girl wasn't me anymore when you broke up with me. What was your reason for breaking up with me? Oh I remember, you didn't want me to have to feel a burden to knowing my boyfriend was over two hours away and that someone better was out there for me."

"Because it's true Bella, there is someone better than me out there for you."

"Oh really?" I nodded, "Like whom, Jacob Black? The fucking bastard who proposed to me then broke it off because I was pregnant with his kid? Is that what you had in mind of the someone better for me than you? If so I'm glad you broke up with me because that was hell to go through."

"I'm going to kill him." Anger roared through my body as I shook with rage.

"Why? You don't care. I mean, if you did, you wouldn't have left."

"Bella, I left for you."

"And you see where that left me. A twenty-eight year old single mom with a three month old daughter killing myself to keep from ending up so broke I'm stuck living here again. I work from three in the morning until three in the afternoon seven days a week and the rest of that time I spend paying bills and trying to see some part of my daughter's life. That sounds like a hell of a life if you ask me, Edward."

"Bella, I'm sorry I broke up with you. At the time I thought it was for the best and I thought maybe you would end up with someone wonderful not an asshole I tried to keep you away from for years. Do you know how hard it was for me to do that to you? To break up with you and leave?"

She laughed, "How hard it was for you? What about how hard it was for me? I missed my graduation, my graduation Edward! The one thing I had spent years looking forward to and I missed it. I can't hit some magical redo button and go back to graduation day. It's done and it's gone. Do you know what I did instead of going to graduation? I spent a seventh day locked in my bedroom crying my eyes out." I felt my heart feel like it had just been stabbed when she said that. I felt another stabbed when she looked back up and her brown eyes bore into my own, hers swarming with tears.

She pulled the ring I had given her off her finger and grabbed my hand and laid it in it, "I see you've found someone else though, someone who won't run out on you, someone who will care about you and believe you when you tell them fifty times that you didn't cheat on them. Congratulations, I wish you and whoever the hell she is the best, hopefully you don't turn out to be as big of an ass as Jacob. Excuse me."

She pushed past me and walked up the stairs before running from the building. I turned on my heels and ran after her. I stopped when I got outside the front door and looked around the parking lot, my gaze stopping on the shadowy outline of her body leaning against what I assumed to be her car. I ran up to her and she looked up when she saw me coming and put her hand up as she walked away, her makeup streaked down her cheeks from her tears.

"Please, just leave me alone. I want to be alone right now. I know you're the perfect gentleman and all, but please."

I put my hand out, "I want you to keep this."

"No, I don't want it. All it reminds me of is what the promise was behind it that has been broken and will never be and I don't want it."

"Bella, please take it, I can't give it to Tanya."

"Why? She's the one you're marrying not me, Esme told you to give it to the girl you want to marry and that's not me. So give it to Tanya." I stuck my hand back in my pocket and after a few minutes of no one speaking I turned to go back inside, "Edward," I stopped and turned around to look at her, "Promise me something."

"What?"

"Promise me you won't ever leave her if you find out she's pregnant, please, just promise me that."

"I promise. I want you to promise me something too," She nodded and waited for me to continue, "If you don't want to go back in and enjoy the rest of your night as if you had never run in to me, you don't have to, but promise me you won't leave her until you've calmed down and aren't crying. You're daughter needs you."

"I promise." She turned her head to look back at the driveway and laid her hand against her arms. I stood there for a moment and looked at her again, only this time I actually looked at her again.

Her hair was the same length it had always been and she was a couple inches taller than I remembered her being. Part of that might have been due to the heels she was wearing but even without them she was taller than she had been. The strapless dress hugged her body perfectly and for someone who had had a baby just three months prior to tonight, you wouldn't be able to tell by looking at her. She was skinnier than she had once been but she was still a healthy skinny. If I hadn't know any better I would have thought Alice had dressed her, but seeing as how Alice had just gotten to Forks a couple hours before this started I knew she had been spending those hours getting herself ready. I yearned to reach out and take her in my arms but I knew that after everything that had just happened that if I did she wouldn't let me. I heard her take a few more steady breaths before standing up straight and moving her hands up to wipe off the running makeup before she looked over her shoulder at me, her face tinting pink when she saw me watching her. She took a few steps back towards my direction and stumbled as she took her last step and I reached out, one hand flew to her hip and the other caught her hand as she fell forward. Our bodies ending up pressed against each other and I felt the same sense of current passing between us that I had felt back when we dated in high school. We stood there for a minute or two before pink flared in her cheeks again and she turned around and opened her car door.

**Bella's point of view**

_I shut the bathroom door behind me quietly and pulled the pregnancy test from my purse. A few minutes later I paced the room nervously as I waited for the result to appear on the small stick. Please be negative, please be negative. I wasn't ready to be a mom. I had only been done with school for three years and I wanted a few more years of fun before I was a mom. I didn't want to be a mom yet, not yet. I closed my eyes and tilted my head down, opening them and looking at the test, a little pink plus sign burning back at me. I pulled out my phone and made an appointment to make sure the test wasn't wrong and did random things around the apartment until two thirty rolled around and left the house making it to the doctor's office quickly. The time it took from when the doctor took the test and when he returned with the results seemed to drag out for hours. I fidgeted nervously in the chair, my head shooting up as the door squeaked open. _

"_Well Ms. Swan it looks like your test came back positive, congratulations."_

_It was then that my world seemed to freeze. I drove back to the apartment in a complete daze and sat in my car for an hour. I probably would have sat there longer if Mrs. Walker hadn't knocked on the window to ask if I was alright. I made my way up the stairs, putting off seeing Jacob for as long as I possibly could. He looked up at me from where he sat on the couch as he heard the door click._

"_Hey Babe, where have you been?"_

_I swallowed and looked at him, "At the doctor."_

"_Why? Are you sick?" I shook my head, "Then what's wrong?"_

"_I'm, I'm pregnant." Silence filled the room after the words spilled from my mouth. The silence wasn't interrupted for a good five minutes when his angry voice filled the room._

"_You slut." My head shot up to look at him._

"_Excuse me?"_

"_You heard me. You're a slut. You've been cheating on me because I always use protection so there is no way it's mine."_

"_Cheating on you? I haven't slept with anyone else except you since we started dating. I would never cheat on you, I'm your fiancée! Besides that, condoms aren't one hundred percent effective. They break."_

"_That doesn't matter; I know it's not mine. You cheated on me."_

"_I didn't cheat on you, Jacob. How many times do you want me to tell you that?"_

"_I'm not going to be a dad. I'm not ready to be a dad and I'll never be able to. If I am it won't be for years."_

"_Well you better get ready, because you're going to be."_

"_No I won't be."_

"_What the hell is that supposed to mean?"_

"_It means, I want you to get an abortion."_

"_You asshole I will not kill this baby. This is your baby, out baby, and I'm having our baby. I did not cheat on you and I'm not a slut."_

"_Give me your ring."_

"_What?" I felt my throat constrict._

"_Give me your ring."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because, this engagement is over. I'm not marrying someone who cheats on me and then lies to my face about it."_

"_I didn't cheat on you Jacob!"_

"_That's bullshit Bella, give me your ring, get your shit, and get the hell out of my apartment." I pulled the ring of my finger and chucked it across the room and watching as it hit him in the head, "Fuck Bella, what the hell is wrong with you?"_

"_What's wrong with me? You're a dick, Jacob." I ran across the room and slammed the bedroom door shut, throwing my stuff in a suitcase and running from the apartment._

I shot up in bed and began sobbing into my knees. My crying causing Liyah to wake up beside me and start crying too.


	3. Sometimes you have to let it all out

**Here I was the other day thinking that was one of the longest chapters I was probably ever going to write and yet this one is longer yet. Anyway, there is some swearing in there and a few characters with names I just made up because I couldn't think of names from the book to use for a random person in their graduating class. Anyway, as usual leave your thoughts and enjoy the chapter. I say we try and get a few more reviews this time around. This story already has 50 hits and not too many reviews. (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

Edward's Point of View

"_Edward, where did Bella go?" I swallowed the rest of the glass of champagne in one gulp and tipped the empty glass around in my hands._

"_She went home."_

"_Why, what the hell did you say to her?" Her voice changed from happy-go-lucky to angry in one second._

"_You heard what I told her, I said nice ring and she started telling me things that I hadn't ever dreamed of happening to her and she got upset and left." I saw Alice's hand reach down to pick up the ring Bella had given back to me._

"_Way to go Edward. Do you know what's she's dealing with right now? She has a three month old daughter whose dad wants,"_

"_Nothing to do with her, told her she was a slut no matter how many times she told him, broke of their engagement, yeah I know. She told me that too. She also told me about how much our leaving affected her and how she missed graduation because she wouldn't come out of her room, how she kept herself locked in her room for over a week crying. About how Jacob was a dick. About how she works twelve hours a day trying to earn enough money to pay the bills, afford her apartment, food, and see part of her daughter's life. Basically she told me about everything that's happened to her in the past ten years and I just realized that all of it is my fault. Everything last thing that happened is because of me.'_

"_If I hadn't left I wouldn't have ended up breaking my promise from when I gave her Esme's mom's ring and we would have gotten married like we had planned. If I wouldn't have broken up with her she wouldn't have ended up with Jacob and then abandoned by Jacob because she was pregnant. If her daughter was my daughter I never would have left her because she was pregnant and I wouldn't make her work, I'd do it for her because she is one of the most amazing, wonderful, beautiful people I have ever met and I ruined her life for her once already." I stood up and grabbed two more glasses of champagne from a passing waiter and drank one in one long gulp and setting it down and drinking the other one relatively quickly but not quite as fast, wishing that champagne would have more effect on the person drinking it than it did._

"_Edward, why don't you tell her that?"_

"_Why? Did you hit your head and get amnesia? I'm engaged. I promised someone that I wanted to be with them for the rest of my life and I can't just break a promise like that."_

"_You already have, Edward; you broke that promise to Bella." With that she set the ring down on the table and walked off to go talk to one of her other many friends she had had in high school, leaving me with what she had just said._

I stared up at the ceiling, last night replaying over in my head and once it finished it started again. I kicked my legs over the edge of my bed and walked over to the bookcase and pulled down the four yearbooks I had obtained from my four years at Forks High School and started with the one from when I was a freshman, the year Bella moved back to Forks. I turned to the page of freshman pictures and looked at the one I had looked at many times before. It was a picture someone had snapped of Bella and me hugging. I remember the day with perfect clarity. Bella and I had been friends for most of the year and it was the first day our friendship started turning into something more. She had been dealing with a lot the week before with her mom and Phil in the hospital after a plane crash and she needed someone to comfort her.

**Bella's Point of View**

I closed the yearbook from my freshman year and set it aside and looked over at Liyah who was sleeping soundly on the bed beside me. I picked up the one from my sophomore year and looked at yet another picture someone had snapped of Edward and me. It was from a pep assembly and we were sitting on the bleachers surrounded by the sophomore class but completely unaware of everything going on around us. The only thing we noticed at the time was each other and the conversation we were having. I smiled as I ran my hand over the page laid it on top of the other one and opened the junior yearbook.

Over that week of self solitude I had come to know exactly which page the yearbook committee had chosen to post the picture of Edward and me each year, because according to them we were adorable together and they always posted the picture neither of us had known they had taken. This picture was one someone had taken during one of the few days of nice weather we got in Forks, the days that made Edward look even more perfect like he was carved out of marble. We were sitting outside on the grass during lunch and someone had managed to catch a picture of us sharing a kiss. The picture made me smile and I wished things were the same as they were back then but they weren't and they wouldn't be.

I quickly grabbed the yearbook from our senior year from underneath the one I had open in front of me and flipped to the page of favorites. There under the words that printed out favorite couple was a picture of Edward and me. Jessica had taken the picture and we both just smiled and she yelled at us saying come on you guys can at least smile like you love each other; you've been dating since freshman year. I turned another page and looked at my senior picture and Edward's, mine a picture of Edward and me and his of him and me. I turned to the blank pages in the back that were filled with messages to me that took up the whole page and I grabbed the sheets of printer paper that had people's messages that hadn't made it on one of the connected pages and stuck them back in the back of the book and turned back to Edward's message that took up the front and back of a page. I skimmed over the message and slowed down and read the last part more carefully.

_I love you more than anything Bella and I can't wait until we can graduate and finish college so we can move on with our lives without all the schoolwork getting in the way. There isn't anyone else in the world I could imagine spending the rest of my life with._

_-I'll love you always,_

_Edward_

Just as I finished reading my phone buzzed on the bedside table, telling me it was time for me to get up get ready so I can take care of Liyah before taking her with me for a full day of activities at the class reunion since Charlie was working today. Since Liyah was already wide awake by this point in time I took care of her first, bathing her so she'd be nice and clean for the day and dressing her in a pink shirt with white polka dots on it that also had two little brown elephants in the middle. I grabbed the matching pair of brown pants that were almost like sweatpants and slid them on her along with some socks and walked downstairs.

"Charlie can you please watch her for ten minutes while I shower?"

"Bells I have to be at work in fifteen."

"Charlie, its Forks, Washington, not Phoenix, I'm sure you can get to work on time with five minutes to spare."

He finally agreed and I ran upstairs showering as fast as I could and found a pair of my fitted jeans and an old Forks High School sweatshirt that still fit me to a t. and went back downstairs and took Liyah from Charlie as he ran from the house. I left about twenty minutes after him after getting a diaper bag packed full of everything I would need for the day from formula and bottles to diapers and wipes. I applied some makeup but less than I had had on the night before and made my way out to the car parked in the driveway.

**Edward's Point of View**

I had somehow managed to convince Tanya that we had decided last night on the whole week being strictly the Forks graduating class. I guess in all actuality it wasn't that hard to do because she believed just about everything I told her. I filled Alice and Jasper in on it the night before and had called Emmett to tell him to go along with it since he and Rose were arriving today just to see the family. I dressed quickly in a pair of dark wash jeans and a long sleeved polo, already tired of the weather in Forks.

"Alice, are you and Jasper ready yet?" I yelled up the stairs at her and she and Jasper appeared moments later as they came down the stairs.

"Patience is a good trait to have Edward." She giggled as she pranced past me and down the next flight of stairs, ignoring Tanya's upset cussing coming from the bedroom.

"I feel sorry for you, Edward."

Jasper patted my shoulder as he walked by and I followed him quickly not wanting to deal with Tanya's incessant behavior right then. My led foot got us to the country club in ten minutes instead of the normal twenty and I parked closer to the door than I had last night, noticing Bella's car already parked out front. Alice pranced ahead of Jasper and I making it inside quickly, her skirt bouncing around her but never bouncing up to where it revealed anything. By the time we made it to the ballroom, where about half the class had was waiting for the rest of the people to arrive, Alice had already found Bella and was chatting away. It was then that I noticed a small pair of deep brown eyes staring around the room in wonderment over Bella's shoulder.

**Bella's Point of View**

"He got drunk on champagne and I have yet to figure out how many glasses me must have had because that stuff is impossible to get drunk off of." I smiled at Alice as she retold me of had happened last night, "Then one of the old pranksters from high school decided to get the party going a little more and spiked the champagne bottles that were half empty and we all got pretty drunk after that." She turned and kissed Jasper quickly before looking back at me and jumping into another story from last night, this one about Angela and Ben.

"Bella, would you mind too much if I sat here?" I looked up at Edward and knew he was asking because of what had happened last night. I shook my head at him and he took a seat to my left and I looked back at Alice.

"Do you mind if I hold her?"

"Oh you can hold her whenever you want, my arm is killing me." I handed Alice Liyah and watched for a moment as Liyah looked at Alice for a few moments as if she were debating whether or not to cry. She must have decided against it because Alice got her to smile shortly after.

"She's so cute, Bella." I smiled and took a sip of the orange juice before excusing myself to run to the bathroom quickly. I walked out not paying attention to the people around me and started heading back to the ballroom, not wanting to leave Alice with the burden of babysitting Liyah all day. I stopped when a current passed through my body as a warm hand gently caught my arm and spun me around.

"Can I talk to you?" I looked into Edward's eyes, finding the gold specks that accented the green beautifully.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. I mean, I don't want to get into another argument like last night and I don't want to burden Alice with Liyah."

"I told her I needed to talk to you and she said she wouldn't mind watching her for a while." I thought for a moment and bit my bottom lip as I looked down, noticing his hand still on my arm.

"Quickly, it's not fair to make Alice watch her." He led me out the back doors and to the garden that sat overlooking the golf course and stopped at a bench, motioning for me to sit.

"Alice said something to me last night and I wanted to apologize to you for what she brought to my attention. She asked me last night why I was so upset with you being upset and I told her I didn't know and she said if she knew anything that the only reason I'd still be upset is if I was still in love with you. She said I should just get over myself and tell you to which I replied with how? I can't because I'm engaged and I promised Tanya that I would love her for the rest of my life and how I can't just break a promise like that. She then pointed out that I already had, when I had given you Esme's ring." My breath had been caught in my throat since he said Alice had said he still loved me, "I wanted to apologize to you for breaking my promise to you."

"You never denied what she said."

"What?" He looked up at me again, his eyes flaring with something that I couldn't place my finger on.

"You said that she said you would only be as upset as you were because you were still in love with me, you never told her she was wrong," I looked back up at him, trying to hold back tears that wanted to spill over, "Excuse me." I stood up and walked past him to go back inside and he grabbed my hand again.

"Bella, I just want to forget everything. If only for this week can you pretend you don't hate me so we can be friends like we were freshman year?" I looked at the ground and bit my bottom lip again.

"I'll try to forget everything, but I can't promise you anything." HE let go of my hand and I ran back inside, stumbling once and found my way back to the ballroom to find Alice, Jessica, and Angela all cooing over Liyah. I looked around the room and my face flooded pink when I realized I was the only person with a kid. I mean, everyone had their husbands, wives, boyfriends, or girlfriends with them, but none of them had a kid with them.

**Edward's Point of View**

I walked back into the ballroom, this time the whole graduating class present and walked across the room to where a bunch of the guys I had been friends with were standing, walking in on the middle of their conversation. I didn't really listen to their conversation but instead watched Bella across the room as she sat down and played with her daughter, smiling to myself as her daughter's face lit up in a big, gummy smile.

"She's the only one here that has a kid." I turned and listened to the conversation now, because they didn't even have to say a name for me to know who they were talking about.

"So, that doesn't mean anything," My gaze flicked back and forth between Nick and Adam, listening to their entire conversation at this point.

"She doesn't even have an engagement ring or a wedding ring on her hand. She probably doesn't even know who the dad is. Who would have thought that innocent little Bella Swan would end up as the class slut." Anger flared inside me again and I turned toward Nick.

"What did you just say?"

"You heard what I said Edward, she's a slut, how else would she have a kid and no fiancée or husband." I didn't think before I did what I did next. I clenched my fist and decked him sideways across the face and the whole room of people turned to stare at what was going on. Of course, Bella, being the same person she had been in high school, ran across the room to try to break things up, "What the hell, Edward?"

"Stop fighting, this is supposed to be a reunion. You guys are friends just stop." I turned around and stormed from the room, ignoring the soft footsteps that were trying to catch me. I stopped when I got outside and turned around when Bella finally caught up with me and pulled her against me in a hug. For a second she was tense but then she her muscles relaxed and she spoke against my chest. "What happened in there?"

"Nothing."

"That wasn't just nothing, I know you, and you wouldn't punch Nick. You guys were best friends."

"People change, Bella."

"Maybe, but what did he say? You never lose your temper."

"I'm not telling you." She let her arms drop from around my waist and stood back and looked up at me.

"Tell me, now. I'm not taking on for an answer." She crossed her arms and looked at me, her stubbornness flaring in her eyes.

"He said because you didn't have a wedding ring or engagement ring on your hand that you probably had no idea who Liyah's dad was and that you were a slut."

The stubbornness that filled her eyes quickly changed to a mixture of rage and tears. She turned around and ran back in the building; she tripped and fell on the rug but by the time I got to her she was already up, making it back to the ballroom quickly. She stood in the doorway and searched the room, storming across the room when she spotted Nick.

"You arrogant, inconsiderate asshole. You don't know anything about me." She slapped him across the cheek and the whole room was focused on the two of them and I walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder, noticing the tears that streaked her cheeks, "Would you like to know why I don't have a fucking ring on my finger? Because the asshole who got me pregnant, called off the engagement because he didn't want to be a dad. So you can go to hell right along with him."

She spun around to run from the room but my hand stopped her. She looked at me from the corner of her glistening eyes before wrapping her arms around my waist and laying her head against my chest again. I wrapped my arm around her, ignoring the pointed stare Alice was giving me and gently rubbed my hand on her back. I noticed a few people around the room look at us and point before getting the person next to them to look to.

"Come on, I'll take you home."

I led her over to where Alice was still sitting holding Liyah and she handed Liyah to me and I hooked her in the carrier that sat on the floor by the diaper bag. I threw the bag over my shoulder and picked up the carrier in the same hand, placing my free hand on Bella's back and leading her from the building. It took me a couple minutes to figure out how to strap the carrier into the backseat and once I had I climbed in and started the car as it silently purred to life. Bella sat silently in the passenger seat, her gaze focused out the window, an occasional tear streaming down her cheek. I stopped in front of her house and put the car in park and she turned to look at me.

"I can't believe you have the same car that you had in high school. How has this thing not died yet?"

"How do you know it's the same car?" She leaned over and looked at the odometer; the same strawberry scented shampoo she had always used filled the air around me.

"Because, I'm pretty sure you haven't put that many miles on your car in ten years and," she paused and looked around the car, "I can just tell. Just being in here again brings back a lot of memories." She ran her hands across the dashboard and across the parts of the seat that were visible underneath her and she turned and smiled at me. "I miss high school; life was so much easier then, even if it didn't always seem like it." She was silent for a moment and looked out the window and back at me, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Loading you down with everything yesterday and ruining your night, for today, for everything."

"You don't have to apologize, Bella. I needed to know those things." She shook her head and I stopped her, "Yes, Bella, I did." She stared back out the window again and didn't turn to face me when she spoke again.

"Do you want to come in? I don't want to be here alone right now."


	4. Reconnecting?

**Alright here we go with another chapter. So this one's kind of cute with them kind of bonding again and all. It's just to lead up to the next chapter really, which is also why it is short because where I finished this chapter basically leads into the next, which is done and will be posted in a few minutes. Lately I've been wondering, why do I feel like I update much to quick compared to other people on here with stories in-progress? I guess I'm just not one to finish something and stow it for a while or maybe I just have to much time on my hands. Anywho, enough with my incessant rambling, enjoy the chapter and leave me your thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. (:**

**

* * *

**

**Edward's Point of View**

"_Do you want to come in? I don't want to be here alone right now."_

I sat on the couch waiting for Bella to come back down from putting Liyah down for a nap and she returned about ten minutes later, a baby monitor in one hand.

"Sorry I took so long," I held up my hand to stop her, letting her know it was perfectly fine and she walked over and sat down beside me on the couch.

"I'm sorry you missed graduation because of me. I wish I hadn't broken up with you, if anyone deserved to enjoy their graduation, it was you."

She shook her head, "I'm over it." We sat there in silence for a while and a thought came to mind that I couldn't let go of.

"What are you doing tomorrow night, after the reunion activities that is."

"Well, I was just planning on coming back here and taking care of Liyah."

"If I can get Alice to babysit Liyah, which I'm sure she would gladly do, would you go somewhere with me?"

"I suppose, but where? Besides that, wouldn't that bother your fiancée if she knew you were out with your high school sweetheart?"

I chuckled at her, "She still thinks the reunion is strictly people from the graduating class. I can't tell you that, I want it to be a surprise."

"All right I guess I can sneak away long enough to go through with your mystery plans for one night. I know we're adults and all, but, for old times' sake when you get here tomorrow night to get me throw a rock at my window and I'll sneak out."

I laughed, "Why?"

"I don't know, this whole reunion is making me feel old and I want to relive high school."

I laughed again, "Sure, whatever you want. Just so you know Bella, it may make you feel old but I'm pretty sure everyone at the reunion would agree with me when I say you look exactly like you did in high school, if not better." She blushed and I felt my heart warm, I'd missed seeing her face turn pink. "If you don't mind my asking, where do you work that you go from three in the morning until three in the afternoon?"

She looked down, "At a coffee shop. I haven't been able to find a job in the medical career that doesn't demand most of my day, which as I told you yesterday, doesn't work for me. I can't miss out on her life, I just can't. I'm a Yale med school graduate living in New Haven, working in a coffee shop, and living in a small apartment that's barely large enough for one, much less one and a baby."

"Bella, I'm sure you'll find work sooner or later, I know you, and you aren't the kind of person that gives up."

She sighed, "That's all I feel like doing anymore. I'm still working to pay off school, pay rent for the apartment, pay the regular bills, keep Liyah fed and clothed, keep myself fed. I don't think I can do it anymore. It's like the whole world decided that things were going too well for me and threw everything at me at once just to watch me crumble."

I reached out and laid a hand on top of the one she had laying on the couch, "Bella, I know it seems like this is something you can't handle, but out of every person I have ever known, you'd be the one to be able to make it through something like this. I know you can because of the drive and determination you have for your daughter."

I heard her voice crack when she spoke again, "I just don't want her memories of growing up to be of living in a horrible apartment that's so crowded you can't even find a place to yourself. She's growing up without a dad and I know that one day she'll ask me why he's not around and I'll have to tell her."

Just as finished speaking a cry came through the baby monitor on the coffee table and Bella moved to get up and I held onto her hand to stop her.

"I'll take care of it."

She hesitated for a moment and thought for a few seconds before sitting back down. I walked up the stairs and into the bedroom, picking Liyah up gently from the crib and cradling her in my arms.

**Bella's Point of View**

I stood up quietly from where I sat on the couch and crept up the stairs, avoiding the spots I had memorized to have a squeak in them and stood in the hallway, poking my head around the door frame and watching Edward. He gently rocked Liyah in his arms, humming a quite tune that I instantly remembered, _my lullaby_. I stood there and watched them for a few minutes until I heard the soft gurgle come from Liyah that I knew meant she was about to fall back asleep and crept back down the stairs, wishing now that more than anything that Edward was her father. I heard him come back down the stairs and looked up at him as he entered the room, my heart fluttering in my chest as he sat down. It was then that I realized it; I was still in love with Edward Cullen.

"I have to admit something," He looked over at me and I looked down and back up at him, "I snuck up the stairs and watched you. It's not that I didn't trust you with her, I did, I was just curious. You're really good with her."

"Thanks," He smiled and looked down at his hands before reaching over and wrapping his arms around me in another hug, "I feel terrible. I just wish more that I could go back and make sure that you had ended up with someone who wasn't Jacob, someone who wouldn't have left you for being pregnant, someone who would work and help you pay the bills and take care of you like you deserve to be taken care of."

"I know someone who I had always imagined being all of those things for me," He looked down at me, confusion in his eyes, "You."

I closed my eyes and laid my head back against his chest as he leaned back into the corner of the couch, my arms wrapped around his stomach and he gently ran his hand up and down my back like he had earlier that day when I had confronted Nick. Despite my best efforts I felt myself falling asleep, the same way that had quickly become my favorite way back in high school, wrapped in Edward's arms while he hummed my lullaby to me.

--

I jumped as a loud, fake cough emitted through the room, as did Edward beside me. I sat up quickly and saw Charlie standing in the doorway glaring at Edward. I sat up quickly and looked at the clock on the wall, five o'clock.

"Hello, Chief Swan, it's a pleasure to see you again."

"That makes one of us. Bella, can I speak to you in the other room please?"

I stood up and shot Edward a look that told him I'd explain everything in a little bit. I followed Charlie into the kitchen and he stood facing the sink.

"Bella, I know you're an adult now, but what are you doing? You know what happened the last time."

"Yes Charlie I know, don't remind me. Like you said, I'm an adult and I know what I'm doing, I'll be okay." His face gave away the fact that he didn't believe me and I shook my head before walking out of the room and back to the living room. I sat down beside him again and looked up at him as he tried to wake up. "Charlie still hates you." He laughed and looked down at me.

"I figured he would. I need to get going but I'll pick you up in the morning."

"I can drive myself Edward."

"Not without your car."

"Right."

He laughed and stood up and walked toward the door, "I'll come by around ten."

"What about tomorrow night?"

"That's a surprise; you won't know when I'm coming until you hear a rock hit your window, just like in high school." I laughed and shut the door as he headed down the driveway to his car.

**Edward's Point of View**

"_I know someone who I had always imagined being all of those things for me, you."_

The words rang through my head the whole way back to the reunion, as if they were trying to haunt me. Why was it everything Bella said to me left my mind racing trying to figure out what it meant but no matter how hard I tried to understand it I never could. I sped through the parking lot and parked near the door, walking into the country club ignoring my surroundings until a pair of small hands pulled me aside as I was about to walk into the ballroom.

"Where the hell have you been and you better say something that involves Tanya's name."

"Sorry, I don't lie."

If it was possible, I'm pretty sure I saw even more anger surge through her, "What the hell are you doing Edward? Do you remember what you said yesterday to me? That you can't just break a promise like the one you made Tanya, so what are you doing?"

"I haven't done anything wrong Alice!"

"Not yet. Don't get me wrong I still hate Tanya, I'm concerned that you are going to end up hurting Bella just like you did after senior year." Her words stung and I looked over her head at the picture behind her.

"Alice, I don't want to hurt her again, but there's something I need to do. I have to do this for Bella but I need you to watch Liyah for her."

--

I had everything planned for tonight and I ran the plans over again in my head, making sure I hadn't forgotten anything as I pulled into Bella's driveway and she walked out from under the overhang by the front door and climbed in the passenger seat.

"Good morning," she flashed a smile at me and buckled her seat belt, "Where's Liyah?"

"I got Charlie to watch her the rest of the week because I can't deal with that every day; I just want to enjoy the rest of the week." I looked over at her as she closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them and she looked at me again, "Can you please give me a hint about tonight?"

I shook my head, "No can do, it has to be a complete surprise."

Alice glared at me as Bella and I walked into the ballroom, still upset with me because she doesn't want to see Bella hurt again. But even she agreed with me that what I had planned for tonight was something Bella needed. I felt Bella place a hand on my shoulder and her cool breath on my ear.

"People are staring at us." I turned and looked at her and smiled. She was just like she was in high school, always concerned about what people were thinking about us.

"Don't worry about them. People will always be staring or talking about something."

"I suppose you do have a point." We walked across the room to where Alice was sitting with her hand interlocked with Jasper's. She stood up and hugged Bella.

"I'm sorry people are so rude, Bella." She shook her head.

"Its okay, Alice, I'm over it." She smiled at Alice and looked at Alice and Jasper's plates that had already been filled and emptied and turned to look at me, "I'm going to go get breakfast, want to come?" I nodded and followed her towards where they had the buffet filled with breakfast foods and she handed me a plate, "Alice doesn't seem too happy with you."

"She isn't, but I'd rather not get into details."

She nodded and put a few of the scrambled eggs on her plate and a couple pieces of bacon before grabbing a small glass of orange juice and waiting for me to get my food. We walked back over to the table remaining relatively silent while we ate except for Alice's detailed descriptions of the events we had missed yesterday. Around six that night people started heading out and I walked with Bella over to her car.

"So when will you pick me up?"

"I'm not saying, just be ready for whenever I do show up. Although, Alice is following you home to pick up Liyah."

"Okay, I'm sure Charlie will still love her like he did in high school." I laughed as Bella opened her car door and climbed in, looking up at me before shutting the door, "So I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, you'll see me later." She smiled and shut the door, starting the car and driving away from the country club.

**Bella's Point of View**

"Charlie, I'm home," I called out to him as I walked in the front door and he appeared from the living room, carrying a very alert Liyah on his hip. I reached out and took Liyah from him and I smiled down at her before looking at Charlie again, "Alice will be by in a couple of minutes, will you let her in please?"

"Alice? Like Alice your best friend from high school?"

I nodded, "Yeah, she's going to watch Liyah for me tonight so I can relax for one night."

I walked past him up the stairs and laid Liyah on the floor beside me and gently put her pacifier in her mouth which she sucked on happily. I grabbed her diaper bag off the bed and put in some diapers and refilled the container that held the power for her formula. I then searched through the suitcase for a clean pair of pajamas and clothes for tomorrow and stuck them in the bag along with a pair of warm socks. I stood up and picked up her blanket from her crib and folded it up and sticking that in the bag too before zipping it shut and throwing it over my shoulder. I picked Liyah up off the floor and walked down the stairs, hearing Charlie telling Alice numerous things.

I stood by the doorway and watched him as he handed Alice a picture off the fireplace, "That's from when Bella graduated from medical school at Yale."

Alice looked up as if sensing I was in the room and smiled, "I always knew you were a genius."

I laughed, "Far from it."

"Thanks for showing me those Charlie, I always love seeing pictures." She walked across the room to where I was standing and I handed Liyah to her.

"Okay, so I put some pajamas in her bag along with diapers and formula, she has her pacifier so I think you should be set. I'll come out with you and hook her car seat into your car."

I walked out the front door and Alice followed me and I listened to her coo at Liyah. I unhooked the car seat from my car and put it into Alice's backseat, having become an expert at moving this thing around, I got the seat in quickly. I turned around and Alice handed Liyah to me and I kissed her on the head before hooking her in the car and turning toward Alice again.

"Thank you for this Alice. I know no one told me why you were glaring at Edward all day but I'm pretty sure I have a pretty good guess as to why you are. But I'm still glad you are doing this, I haven't had a night without her since she was born and it's needed but I don't know how I'm going to handle it."

"Bella, you'll be fine, she'll be fine." I smiled at Alice and she gave me a hug before climbing in the car and pulling out of the driveway.


	5. From Wonderful to Horrible

**Yup, I have officially passed my record again for my longest chapter. When I sat down to write this chapter I hadn't intended for it to be this long but it is so oh well. I fell like you guys will love the first part and then not like it so much near the end. Although, if I do say so myself, I absolutely love the very last part. (: Anyway, leave me your thoughts, as usual, and enjoy the chapter.**

**By the way, I have another disclaimer as always: I do not own Twilight, because that would be the Stephenie Meyer's story. (:**

* * *

Edward's Point of View

I pulled up in front of Bella's house and put the car in park, letting it idle for a few moments before climbing out and walking around the side of the house. I found a couple little pebbles sitting on top of a piece of paper and I picked them up and read the note.

_Just thought I'd make things easier for you._

_-Bella(:_

I laughed and lightly threw one at the window before throwing the other one and waiting for Bella to appear in the window. She walked over a couple minutes later and slid the window up before tossing the fire ladder out the window. I watched as she carefully maneuvered herself out the window and down the rope ladder, jumping when there were only a few rings left. She tucked the ladder behind the shutter, turned around and smiled at me, the only thought that came to mind was how beautiful she looked.

"That was fun and I'm very pleased with myself for still being able to do that." I laughed and walked over to her.

"Since I want this to be a surprise," I paused and pulled a blindfold out of my pocket, "You need to put this on."

She laughed, "Alright, since it seems like you tried awfully hard to put this whole thing together." I gently slid the blindfold over her eyes and directed her to the car and making sure she was in before getting in and driving off in the direction of the school.

"Just so you know," I looked over at her and saw a smile on her face as she spoke, "I have absolutely no idea what you have planned and it's actually kind of exciting, it reminds me very much of when we were ten years younger."

"I'm glad, I want you to enjoy tonight."

She smiled again, "I'm sure I will."

I pulled into the parking lot of the school and parked the car near the gym, "I'll be right back." I climbed out of the car and walked towards the door where the high school principal stood waiting. "Thank you for letting me do this."

"Don't mention it. Your parents have been involved with the school and provided a lot for us while you kids were in school and after you graduated. Everything you asked for are sitting on the bleachers. Make sure the doors locked when you leave."

"Thanks again." I turned around and went back to the car and helped Bella out and lead her in the direction of the gym.

"I have no idea where we are."

"That's the point, Bella." She laughed and I stood her in front of the bleachers where the things I had asked for sat in a neatly stacked pile. "Hold your arms out in the air to your side," She put her arms up and I slid the graduation robe on and zipped it up for her and grabbed the graduation cap and put it on her head. I then led her to where the principal and I had set up a little mock stage with a microphone connected to a stand in the middle of the stage. I threw some confetti on the ground and put up a few streamers that were the high school team colors. I turned around and hung up a banner that said congratulations graduating class of '98 before turning and going to Bella. "Okay, I'm going to take the blindfold off, but please keep your eyes closed until I tell you."

She nodded her head and I untied the blindfold before going and standing by the stage and turned towards Bella, "Okay, open your eyes." She slowly opened her eyes and I heard a gasp come from her and she looked down at the graduation robe she had on.

"What is all of this?" She looked back up at me and I could see the tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"This," I paused and walked to where she stood and looked down at her, "is a recreation of exactly how your graduation should have been. Now, "I turned around and walked back to the stage and behind the podium that the microphone was attached to, "It's time for you to graduate." She ran up and stood by the edge of the stage, stumbling once over the long robe and I couldn't stop myself from smiling, a small laugh escaping from my lips. I regained myself and leaned over so I could speak into the microphone.

I said a few names of people that would have passed before her before saying her name, "Bella Swan," She smiled and walked over to where I stood on the stage and I handed her a fake, rolled up piece of paper to represent her diploma, "Now wait here," I walked over to the other side of the stage and turned to face her, "If I hadn't screwed everything up, I would have been waiting for you to cross the stage," She smiled at me again and moved the graduation tassel to the other side before starting to walk across the stage to where I stood. She paused halfway through and ran the rest of the way and I put my arms out to catch her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I lifted her off the ground, my arms around her waist before I slowly set her back down. "Was your graduation everything you hoped it would be?"

"So much more than I thought it would be. This, everything, is amazing, I can't believe you did this for me. I never thought anything like this would ever happen."

"You deserved it, Bella." She bit her bottom lip and looked down before looking up at me, tears flooding her eyes, I furrowed my brows trying to figure out what was wrong, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, "Nothing, this is just so amazing and so are you. You're exactly like I remembered you being which is what is making this all so hard."

"I don't understand, what do you mean?"

"I was hoping that maybe you'd be completely different than you had been in high school so it would be easier for me to hold my grudge towards you, but I can't. I'm beginning to think that even if you were a complete ass now that I still wouldn't be able to hate you. I, I just can't do it. As much as I want to hate you I just keep finding myself," She stopped and shook her head. When I realized she wasn't going to finish what she was saying I gently placed a hand on her cheek and tilted her head towards mine.

"Finding yourself what, please Bella, tell me."

She turned her head away and walked across the stage and my hand fell to my side again as I watched her. She sat down on the side of the stage and took the graduation cap off her head before turning her head over her shoulder towards me, her gaze never wavering from the spot she was staring at on the floor, "I'm keep finding myself falling in love with you all over again."

I had expected her to say it, but hearing her say it and expecting her to say it were two different things. I stood there watching her, not able to move until she looked up at me and her eyes locked with mine. It was then that I realized it; I was still in love with her. I walked across the stage and sat down beside her and took her hand in mine as she rested her head on my shoulder. I turned my head and looked down at her and she tilted her head up and locked eyes with me and without even thinking, just acting on what my heart was telling me and moved my hand to her face and held her cheek, kissing her once gently, cautiously, hoping she wouldn't resist.

I pulled back and looked her in the eyes and she leaned forward and pressed her lips to mine again and her fingers tangled in my hair as one of my hands found its way to her hip, the other pressed against the stage in support. I tore my hand from her hip and unzipped the graduation gown and she moved her hands only for a second to slip the robe off and her fingers found their way back to my already untamed hair in seconds. My hand slid just under the edge of her shirt and my thumbed traced tiny lines up and down her hip. And just as soon as the kiss had started, Bella ran across the room toward the doors, pushing them open. I got up and ran after her, knowing I always would, and was startled to find her collapsed on the curb, tears streaming down her face. I ran up beside her and knelt in front of her.

"Bella, what's wrong?" She didn't say anything, simply shook her head and looked back down as more tears streamed down her face. I put a hand on her cheek and tilted her head towards mine and she turned the other way and stood up and started walking towards the driveway to the parking lot. I ran up behind her again and grabbed her hand trying to stop her.

"Please just stop. I don't want to be that girl. I don't want to be the girl who ruins another girl's life because I came between her and her fiancée. As much as I know I love you, it's just not enough, I can't be that person." Her hand slipped from mine and she squeezed her arms around her body as she turned around and continued her walk to the sidewalk on the street.

"Bella, I'm not letting you walk back to Charlie's."

She turned around quickly, the tears still streaking down her cheeks, and when she spoke she wasn't yelling at me she was begging me to stop, "Please, just stop. Stop being the perfect gentleman, stop making me fall in love with you every time I see you, just stop. I can't do this anymore. It was hard enough putting myself back together last time you left and I don't think I can do it again. I let what my heart felt overpower my better judgment and it's just leaving me hurt all over again because I know that you have a fiancée who loves you waiting for you at your parents' house and I know that when you leave here that's where you're going. You aren't going with me back to New Haven when this is all said and done you're going with your fiancée back to Cambridge. When that happens, I'm going to be the one trying to put the pieces of my life back together again. I can't lock myself in my room for weeks anymore trying to fix myself because I have a job, bills, a daughter. I honestly have no idea how I'm going to do it because I know right now that I can't, all I know is that I have to."

I watched as she turned around and walked down the street and as soon as she thought she was out of sight I saw her burst into a run. I yelled out in frustration and went back in the gym, cleaning the stuff up before getting in the car and driving home, taking longer than I usually desired because I didn't want to face Tanya. Unfortunately in just over fifteen minutes I pulled into the long driveway and glanced at the clock, ten thirty. I slammed the car door shut and stormed to the front door; Alice bounded up from the chair on the deck the second she saw me and came up to me.

"What's wrong, what happened?"

"Nothing Alice." I pushed by her and went in the house, climbing up the stairs and slamming the bedroom door. Only to have it burst open later and a blonde bounded over to my side.

"Where have you been Edward? And why is there a baby sleeping in the library?"

"Alice is watching her for a friend and I needed to get out so I just drove around. If you don't mind I'd like to be left alone." She sat there and stared at me with a pout on her face. "Tanya!" She stood up and stalked to the door.

"You didn't have to yell, asshole."

She slammed the door and I lay back on the bed, wonderful just wonderful. My hands were tangled in my hair in frustration when the door creaked open again. "Tanya, just go away for a while."

"I'm not Tanya." I looked up at my mother as she closed the door quietly and clicked the lock before crossing the room quietly and sitting next to me on the bed, "What happened with Bella tonight?"

"What? I wasn't with Bella."

"Edward, I'm your mom, I can see past the whole I wanted to go out for a drive act. What happened?"

I looked down and ran my hands through my hair in defeat. "I don't know. I created graduation for her because it was my fault she missed hers and after she started crying so I asked her what was wrong. She said that she wished I was a person completely opposite who I am so she would stop falling in love with me. Not understanding, I asked her what she meant, she told me she keeps finding herself falling in love with me all over again. Then I kissed her but then she ran from the gym. I ran after her, trying to figure out what was wrong. She said she didn't want to be the girl who ruined another girl's life by destroying everything between her and her fiancée. She was saying how she doesn't know how she's going to pick herself back up again but all she knows is that she has to do it for her daughter."

I felt her place her hand on my back and rub it like she used to when I was a kid and told her I couldn't sleep. "I wish I knew what to say to make this better but I don't. I know moms should have all the answers, but I don't. I think if you just clear your head you'll find the answer on your own." She kissed my head before walking out of the room and closing the door behind her.

"But she was wrong, she didn't ruin things between Tanya and me, they were crumbling before we even got here." The words were so quite when they left my mouth I wasn't even sure they had.

Tanya had snuck back in the bedroom sometime later that night but when she did I left, saying I needed some water. I made my way to the stairs and walked down them quietly and went into the kitchen, filling a glass with some water and heading towards the living room when I passed the library. The door was cracked open just enough that I could see the crib that sat in the middle of the room and the baby laying wide awake with her thumb in her mouth. I opened the door and sat the glass of water on the bookshelf to my right and walked to the crib, gently picking Liyah up from where she laid staring at the ceiling. When she was lying against my shoulder I leaned over and picked up her blanket, throwing it over my other shoulder as I headed over to the couch that sat in front of the large bay window in the room. I sat down and wrapped the blanket around her as I cradled her in my arms. She stared up at me with her brown eyes that were exactly like Bella's. Her brown hair was fuzzy and slightly curly, also like Bella. The closer I looked at her the more similarities I found in her that matched Bella and there was no doubt in my mind that she would act like Bella someday too. I lay down on my side so my back was pressed to the door and grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and put it under my head for a pillow. I cradled her in the opposite arm that would normally be under me when I lay like this and propped her head up on my elbow and watched as she slowly started drifting to sleep before I closed my own eyes.

--

The sun, or the little amount you got in Forks, streamed in through the window and I blinked a few times trying to adjust to the light just as a bright flash appeared in my peripheral vision. I turned and saw Alice with her camera, "What are you doing?"

She pointed at my arm and I looked down, remembering Liyah and saw that she was still sleeping in my arm. I kept her in that arm as I slowly sat up, trying to be careful not to wake her up as Alice came over and sat down beside me.

"I want to know what happened last night."

I shook my head, "What's there to say? You were right for the most part Alice, but she's not the only one that got hurt." Alice laid her head on my shoulder and shut her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Edward."

"So am I."

She sat up and looked me in the eyes again, "If you love her so much why don't you go to her and tell her that? Do something your heart wants you to do for once in your life Edward. You can't go through life following what your head thinks is right sometimes you have to listen to your heart."

"I can't Alice. I can't just break things off with Tanya; it's not fair to her. Bella told me last night that she doesn't want to be the type of girl that's breaks up another girl and her fiancée. She told me to stop, saying she can't do this anymore she can't keep falling in love with me."

"What about what's fair to Bella?" Alice's phone vibrated in her pocket and she pulled it out and flipped it open quickly, "Hi Bella." I felt my heart rate quicken at the sound of her name and took a deep breath, trying to regain myself, "Yeah, I'll be over in about twenty minutes. Alright, I'll see you then, bye." She closed her phone and turned to me. "She doesn't sound good."

I looked down at the baby that was still sleeping in my arms, "I'll get her ready for you."

Alice nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind her and I went over to where the baby bag sat beside the large, hickory desk. I laid her down on the portable diaper changer that was set up on the desk and grabbed the bug, shuffling through it until I found diapers, wipes, and clean clothes. I looked back up as a loud cry came from Liyah. I set the stuff down beside where she was laying on the desk and picked her up as her loud wails continued to fill the room. I gently placed her against my shoulder and rubbed her back as I hummed Bella's lullaby. I looked up as Alice poked her head in the room at the same time as Liyah's wails started to quiet down and she flashed me a smile across the room before shutting the door again. When she had stopped crying I laid her back down and quickly changed her diaper before picking up the onesie that had little baby elephants on it in gray and pink and dressed her in it before slipping the black pants and pink socks on. I stuck the other clothes back into the bag and carried her out of the room towards the kitchen where everyone was always at.

"I've never seen him like this," I froze behind the wall next to the large archway that led into the kitchen, "He just seems so upset and he won't do anything about it because he feels obligated to keep his promise to Tanya."

I heard a sigh followed by the sound of Esme's voice, "I wish I could just figure out what I did wrong raising him that he only knows what the polite thing to do is. He needs to learn to follow his heart."

Just then a pair of arms weaved their way around my neck and a pair of lips made connection with my cheek. "Hey Eddie."

"Tanya, be careful!" She looked at me like I had lost my mind and I turned around so she could see Liyah in my arms. She looked down at Liyah and I saw her face twist into something that looked like disgust.

"Oh."

"What?"

"Well? What kind of mother just leaves her baby with another family? Besides that, why would you want a baby? I mean yeah she's cute and all but it's so much work." She looked back up at my face and suddenly she looked as if she had been slapped when she saw the look of disgust I was throwing at her. I walked into the kitchen and Esme and Alice looked up at me as if they weren't expecting me to walk in.

"She's all ready Alice; I'll go get her in the car seat." I turned around to find Tanya still standing the doorway looking shocked and I walked past her out to the car and I heard her feet run after me.

"Why are you so upset with me?"

"Because Tanya, do you realize what you just said? What if your parents had decided kids were too big of a hassle and just decided not to have kids?" I turned to continue my trek towards the car but stopped and faced her again, "And just for your information, although you don't need to know, her mother is a very close friend of my family and she's a better mother than you would ever be to any kid." I watched as she screamed in anger and walked towards the house, slamming the front door. A few seconds later, even with the front door shut, I could hear Emmet's booming voice filled with anger.

"What the hell Tanya!"

I turned around and walked towards Alice's car and buckled Liyah in the back seat as Alice walked up beside me. "What did you say to Tanya?"

I shook my head, "I told her that Liyah's mom would be a better mother than she ever would and she got mad. I don't see why, she made her idea of kids perfectly clear before I said anything." I shut the door and turned towards Alice, "Alice, talk to Bella, please."

"I was already planning on it brother dear." I gave her a quick hug before walking back towards the house, Emmett storming out as I made my way up the steps.

"Get your fucking fiancée under control. She's like a rampaging, hormonal, bitch from hell." I looked at Emmett and all I did was bust out laughing.


	6. Nights in Port Angeles

**I stil feel as though I'm spoiling my readers with posting new chapters so fast. Anyway, since I always feel the need to share I will again, New record on chapter length. Although that isn't my goal when I start writing I just keep going until I find a good spot to end the chapter and by then it's a long chapter. I like long chapters better though, especially on stories where you get an update every couple weeks because when the chapter's short it leaves you wishing it were longer. Anyway, I'm done rambling about that. Here's another chapter and since I'm just bursting with ideas for this story I'm going to keep going tonight and continue writing after I run into town for some things.**

**As usual, please review when you've finished. Tell your friends, whatever you wish. Most importantly though, enjoy the chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

Bella's Point of View

I heard the doorbell echo through the empty house and I ran towards the door, not caring that I looked like hell from having cried nonstop for the past 12 hours. I yanked open the door and saw Alice standing there a baby carrier in one hand and a box of Kleenex in the other. She sat Liyah's carrier on the ground and wrapped her arms around me and I cried into her shoulder.

"Let's go sit in the living room." I walked into the living room and sat on the couch, Alice following a few seconds later and setting the carrier on the floor before unbuckling the car seat but leaving Liyah in there to sleep and turning to me, "What happened last night?"

"He didn't tell you?" She shook her head and I looked down as she handed me a Kleenex. "Well, he came here to pick me up and took me to the high school gym where he had recreated what would have been high school graduation for me. I got upset and he asked what was wrong, I told him that I wished he was someone completely opposite of who he was so I wouldn't fall in love with him again but he isn't and I told him that I keep finding myself falling in love with him all over again.

"We ended up kissing and then I ran from the room. Of course, being the perfect gentlemen he always has been, he came after me and asked me what's wrong. I told him I wouldn't be the girl who ruined another girl's life by coming between her and her fiancée. I told him that as much as I love him that I just can't be that girl and started walking home. He then said he wouldn't let me walk all the way back to Charlie's and I told him to stop. Stop making me fall in love with him, that I couldn't do this again. I can't keep picking myself up when I feel like everything's completely shattered around me. I told him I knew that was what would happen because even if I had let him drive me home after he dropped me off he'd be going back to your parents' house to his fiancée, not me. I told him, that I couldn't keep doing this to myself. I have to keep myself together for Liyah but I don't know how I'm going to do it."

"Bella," She laid her hand on my shoulder and gave me another hug, "I'm sorry. Did he ever give you a ride home?"

I shook my head, "I wouldn't let him."

"I can't believe he actually let you walk all the way home alone! You could have called me, I would have came and picked you up."

I shook my head again, "The walk was good for me, cleared my mind, but it didn't keep me from crying all night. I've been crying since I left the gym."

"Bella I'm so sorry." She hugged me again and handed me another tissue which I took without a second thought. "I know this isn't how things happened last time but I promise Bella I'm not leaving this time. I'm, well I hope I am, still your best friend and even if my brother is a complete ass, I'm here for you."

"Of course you're still my best friend, Alice. I couldn't ask for anyone else to be my best friend." I gave her a hug and looked down at my hands.

"Bella, please don't be upset over him, he's not worth your tears."

"Then who is? No one's worth my tears, everyone who has ever told me they loved me has left."

"That's not true, I never left."

I looked up at her, "Yes you did, you left when Edward did."

She shook her head, "No, I stayed behind for graduation but you didn't come."

"What? You were there?" She nodded and grabbed my hand and the carrier, "Come on."

"What?"

"I'm going to get your mind off of Edward."

I laughed, something I didn't think I was capable of at the time, "How?"

"We're going out. Well, obviously not in Forks because the only people here are idiots we went to school with and the bar isn't any fun. So, we're going to drive up to Port Angeles, get drunk off our asses, have a good time, and then find some hotel to crash at so we don't kill ourselves after."

"Alice I can't." She turned around and gave me a look, "I mean, what about Liyah? I can't take her and she can't stay here."

"We'll take her back to my house. It's not like Esme hasn't raised three kids from birth and the other two from when she adopted them. I'm sure she's still got the ability to do that. Besides, even if she can't, Edward was great with her." I let her continue to drag me towards my room, "I'm sure you don't have anything hot because you've dressed the same way every night except that first night, so gather some things for Liyah and we'll get ready at my parents."

I shuffled around the room and threw things in the bag that would be needed for tonight and tomorrow and zipped it shut after refilling the formula container and a second one. As Alice bounced giddily from the room, leaving me to follow her outside to the car. I was silent on the way over because I didn't really enjoy the aspect of seeing Edward right now and I knew he'd be there.

**Edward's Point of View**

I walked up the stairs and towards my room, rushing past when I saw Tanya coming out of the bathroom. I climbed another flight of stairs and walked out onto the small balcony that was up here and rested against the railing, staring up at the sky my gaze looking back down at the driveway when I heard tires crunching along the gravel, Alice's car slowly emerging into view from the trees. I walked back into the house and ran down the three flights of stairs and out the front door, freezing on the steps down from the balcony as Bella climbed out of the car. She shut her door and went to the back door and took the car seat and the baby bag out of the car and shut the door and waited for Alice. They walked towards the front door and Bella looked up and stopped right where she was. She took a deep breath and continued walking before Alice noticed.

"Where's mom?"

I shrugged, "Inside somewhere I'd guess. I just got back, I took a walk."

Alice brushed past me, annoyed that I didn't have an answer for her and obviously not very happy with me either.

"Bella," I gently grabbed her arm as she walked by me and she looked up at me, her eyes red and swollen from crying.

"Please let go of my arm," My hand released instantly and she walked inside without a second glance at me. I walked in the house after them and shut the door as Alice walked back into the room.

"Can I talk to you Alice?"

"No, we need you to watch Liyah tonight." I looked past Alice at Bella who was fidgeting with the bag nervously.

"Why?"

"Because we're going somewhere and we need someone to watch her. It's not like you have anything going on."

"Yeah, I'll watch her." Bella handed Alice the carrier and the bag before dragging Bella up the stairs. I heard Alice's door click shut just as Tanya walked down the stairs.

"Why's the baby here again?"

"Why ask why Tanya. The baby's here because I'm watching her, so you'll just have to get over it." I walked past her towards the library where I knew I could get away from her and shut the door a little too forcefully as a loud slam echoed from it.

**Bella's Point of View**

I yelped at the sound of a door slamming and Alice turned around to look at me, "Calm down Bella, it's just a door."

"I know, I just wasn't expecting it. Since when did any of you start slamming doors, you guys are the calmest people I know."

She shrugged, "There's been a lot of it going on since Edward and Tanya got here last week." I felt like a fist was being punched into my stomach, I was coming between them, "I know what you're thinking and no, it's not because of you, they've been fighting like that for as long as they've been together."

She disappeared into the closet and came out with armfuls of clothes and set them on the bed before turning towards me. "Alright, I'm going to do something with your hair."

"You aren't cutting it."

"I wasn't planning on cutting it Bella, but we need to make it look full and sexy."

I let her have her way with my hair and an hour later she was done. I looked in the mirror at my hair, the volume visible unlike how it usually was and the curls a little more intensified. She then made me turn around as she applied make up to my face starting with mascara then moving to eye shadow and powder on my face along with a shade of gloss for my lips. She got herself ready and dressed quickly before prancing across the room to the clothes she had pulled out for me and shuffling through them. She turned around and held up a strapless blue dress that ended about mid thigh and flowed beautifully. I took the dress and slid into it know that if I resisted she would pin me down and put it on for me. I slid into the heels she had sitting on the ground for me and followed her out of the room.

I walked into the hall as a booming voice met my entrance, followed quickly by a pair of large arms lifting me off the ground, "Bella! Who would have thought you could look hot?"

I blushed, "Thanks Emmett, I think."

He laughed and set me back down and moved to tousle my hair, "Touch her hair and I will kick your ass Emmett." Hearing the honest threat in Alice's voice his lowered his hand instantly.

"Bella's here?" I looked up the stairs as Rosalie came down, showing a tiny baby bump.

"What is this?" I motioned toward her stomach and she blushed before giving me a hug. "How long?"

"Three months I think."

"Either way, you still look amazing Rose, better than I did when I was pregnant."

She smiled, "Well thanks Bella. You know, no guy would think that you've had a kid. In fact, I bet there are guys that see you with her and think you probably adopted her. You've got a rocking body."

I laughed, "Thanks Rose, you and Emmett always could cheer me up."

"Come on Bella, we have to get going." I turned around and followed Alice down the stairs, stopping on the bottom step as Edward walked into the room, carrying a sleeping Liyah. His eyes locked with mine and I felt my breath catch in my throat.

**Edward's Point of View**

"Bella! Who would have thought you could look hot?"

"Thanks Emmett," without even being in the room I was sure she was blushing.

"Bella's here?" I heard footsteps come from the stairs and stop on the second floor landing.

"What's this? How long?"

"Three months I think."

"Either way, you still look amazing Rose, better than I did when I was pregnant." I looked down at the baby sleeping in my arms and started heading towards the stairs.

"Well thanks Bella. You know, no guy would think that you've had a kid. In fact, I bet there are guys that see you with her and think you probably adopted her. You've got a rocking body."

I heard Bella giggle and felt my heart warm slightly, "Thanks Rose, you and Emmett always could cheer me up."

"Come on Bella, we have to get going."

I reached the foot of the stairs as Alice started walking down them, followed soon by Bella who made it to the bottom step before she looked up and locked eyes with me. If you'd known she had been crying earlier you couldn't tell by looking at her now. Any evidence of it was hidden under Alice's make up. She went to step down the last step and as her first foot hit the ground her foot rolled out from under her and she started falling. With Liyah tucked securely in my left arm, I reached out with my right arm and wrapped it around her waist, catching her before she hit the ground. I pulled her up so she was standing again, my arms still around her waist, her body a mere inch from mine. My eyes locked with hers again and I fought an intense urge to kiss her.

"What the hell is this?" Both of our heads snapped towards the direction or Tanya's shrill voice. Bella quickly pulled away from my arm and backed up into the railing of the stairs.

"She tripped Tanya, what did you want me to do let her fall?"

She shrugged, "Rather that than have her rubbing up against my fiancée."

"I'm sorry," I looked at Bella, her face flaming red, "I would never do that."

"Bella, you don't have to apologize." She looked up at me and back at Tanya. "Tanya, this is Bella, Bella, Tanya."

"Come on Bella; let's get away from her before we catch whatever has her bitch in full throttle." I noticed Bella stifle a laugh and she walked over to me and bent over, kissing Liyah on the forehead before following Alice out the door.

"Why is your sister such a bitch?" I heard Rose storm down the stairs.

"What the hell did you just say? You do not say anything about anyone in this family or you can get the hell out."

"It's not your house to kick me out of. Who the hell was the other girl and why did she kiss the baby?"

"That would be Bella, like Edward just told you, and Bella would be Liyah's mom." I coughed to cover my laugh as Rose drug the sentence out, speaking slowly.

"That slut is the baby's mom? No wonder she's had a kid." I turned and looked at her, anger flooding into my system.

"Get the hell out."

"What?"

"Get the hell out, now!" I was yelling at this point and I didn't care that pain was plastered on her face.

"But Eddie."

"Now, Tanya. Don't come back until you've lost whatever it is that is pissing you off so much."

"O-okay." She brushed past me and walked out the door. I went towards the office and set Liyah in the crib that was still set up in the room and shut the door as I left. I walked back out into the foyer as Esme and Carlisle walked in the front door.

"Where is Tanya going?"

I glanced between Carlisle and Esme before answering, "I told her to leave until she wasn't so pissed off all the time." I walked up to Esme, "Mom, can you watch Liyah?"

"She's here again?"

"Yeah, she's sleeping in the library; I need to get out of here for a while." She nodded her head and I walked through the kitchen and grabbed my keys.

I drove through the streets of Port Angeles, trying to spot Alice's car amongst every other car parked on the road. I turned back onto the first street I had been on and slowed down my speed, my eyes grazing over every parked car I could see. Out of the fifty cars that were around me I saw no sign of her car anywhere. I pulled over and parked in an empty alley and walked across the street to the busiest place in the town. I walked around the room, my eyes scanning the people in the room. I stopped at the bar and got a beer from the bartender and turned around, spotting Alice running up to Jasper as he walked in the door. I took a long pull from the bottle in my hands and set it on the bar, crossing the room to where Alice was entangled with Jasper.

"Where's Bella, Alice?"

She turned and glared at me, "What the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be watching Liyah."

"Mom's watching her. Where's Bella?"

She shook her head, "I'm not telling you Edward. The point of bringing her here was to get her mind off of you."

"That's great Alice, just great. Bring her to a club full of a bunch of assholes when the last person she was with was an asshole himself."

I turned around and scanned the room again, still no sign of her. I started toward the crowd of people dancing and a girl ran up to me and clung to my arm. I apologized and brushed past her, continuing my search. I stood in the middle of the crowd of people, bodies brushing up against mine on every side. I stood there for twenty minutes scanning every face around me and seeing no sign of her. I pushed back out of the crowd of people and stared at the wall in front of me, defeated. Just as I gave up hope an all too familiar giggle drifted to me. I turned at the sound of her giggle and saw Bella leaning towards a guy at the bar. I crossed the room and made it my up behind her as she leaned forward and pressed her hand against his chest.

"You're so cute." Her words slurred together as she lost her balance and started falling of the chair. I caught her quickly and she looked back at me, "Aw hell, why are you here?" She turned to the guy working the bar and ordered another bottle of beer and as he sat it down in front of her I grabbed it before she could. "What the hell, that's my beer."

"You've had enough Bella."

"I'll be the judge of that," She ripped the beer from my hands and drank it quickly, "Ha."

"Come on Bella, you need to go home." I gently placed my hands on her shoulders and guided her off the bar stool.

"Let go of me." She ripped from my grasp and stumbled forward. "I don't want your help and I don't want to leave. I want you to leave. You know why? Because you're a dick. What kind of guy with any morals hangs around with his high school sweetheart when he's engaged to another woman? You, that's who."

She turned around and stumbled toward Alice, who was now sitting at a table with Jasper.

"Can you believe he came? Why is he here?"

"Bella, how much have you had to drink?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, one, two, maybe more."

Alice looked at Jasper, concern flooding her face, "I think she's had more than two." He nodded and looked at me and I shrugged.

"I just found her drinking another beer, so I have no idea. She needs to get out of here though."

"I'll take her." Alice stood up and I stopped her.

"No, you stay here with Jasper and enjoy your night."

She thought for a moment, "I don't know, the whole purpose of coming tonight was to get you off her mind."

"Alice, I've taken care of her before."

"All right, we have a hotel room at the Olympic Lodge, Bella has her room key." I held onto Bella's shoulders again and guided her out of the club and as soon as we were outside she broke from my grasp again.

"I don't need your help." I walked behind her as she walked past the alley where I and parked my car and I stopped.

"Bella," She turned around, "The car's over here." She stumbled back and climbed in the passenger seat. I got to the hotel quickly and parked the car, "Can I have the room key?"

She tossed her purse at me and I opened her wallet, her room key stuck in one of the slots. She climbed out of the car and marched into the hotel and down a hall towards the stairs. She got about halfway up before she fell again. Instead of getting up like I thought she would she sat there and tears rolled down her cheeks. I walked up the stairs and sat down next to her.

"It's okay Bella, they're just stairs. Come on," I held out my hand to her, which to my surprise she actually took, and helped her up the rest of the stairs. "Which room is yours?"

She pointed towards a room about five doors down and I guided her towards the door. She leaned against the wall as I unlocked the door and I led her into the room. She stumbled toward the bathroom and I heard her throw up into the toilet and I walked in after her and gently gathered her hair in my hand and rubbed her back with my other hand. She leaned against her arm which was resting against the toilet seat. I stood up and filled one of the plastic cups with water and handed it to her. She drank it quickly before I helped her up and led her to the bed in the other room.

**Bella's Point of View**

I blinked a few times and rolled over in the bed, turning away from the window. I regretted the movement instantly and my hand went to my forehead and didn't move. I heard someone move across the room and opened my eyes despite the protesting my head gave. Edward was squatting in front of me, worry plastered on his face.

"You stayed?"

He nodded, "Of course. Do you need anything?"

"Some Advil would be nice; I think there's some in my purse."

He walked across the room and pulled an Advil bottle from the bag and went to the bathroom, returning with a glass of water. He handed me the Advil in his hand and I popped it into my mouth before taking the glass of water from him. I sat the glass down on the bedside table and watched him as he slid down the wall and sat down on the floor next to the bed and put his head in his hands.

"You know how I said I wished you were someone else, someone who was a complete ass?"

He looked up, "Yeah."

"Don't ever change, stay exactly like you are." I smiled at him and nestled deeper into the pillow. I closed my eyes but when the sleep didn't come back I gave up, "Hey Edward?"

"What?"

I opened my eyes and looked at him again, "What's going on between you and Tanya? Things don't seem like they're going very well." He looked past the bed out the window and I instantly regretted asking, "You don't have to answer that, it's none of my business."

He shook his head, "No, it's fine. I don't really know. We were fine a few weeks ago and about the week before we left to come here, we just started arguing constantly."

"Is, is it because of me?"

He looked up at me and I could have sworn I saw something flash in his eyes, "I don't know, I honestly don't know. I know she wasn't happy when she found out you were Liyah's mom."

"Why?"

"Because she's seen pictures of you and me around Esme's house and she told her you were just a friend from high school. Then earlier tonight when she walked in after I caught you, I think she put two and two together and she probably felt like you were competition."

"Why?"

"Because you look beautiful tonight Bella, you always do." My face turned flushed pink and he smiled, "I love it when you blush."

I laughed, "Thanks I think. You know, I haven't been as clumsy in years as I have this week. I think you make me lose my sense of balance."

"That's the craziest thing I've ever heard."

"Maybe so, but it's true."

He smiled and looked down and I watched as his smile faded before he looked back up, "You should get some sleep."

I nodded, slightly confused by the sudden shift in his mood and rolled over so my back was facing him and shut my eyes, hoping that sleep would come.


	7. Nightmares Never End Well

**Okay, so this chapter is much shorter than all the other ones, by about a thousand words. As usual, enjoy the chapter and let me know what you thought. Not much to say this time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

Bella's Point of View

_I ran across the room as salty liquid came in contact with my tongue. Tears, they poured freely from my eyes now. I didn't look back once as I ran from Jacob. He was a good few feet behind me now when his voice filled the room, filled with hatred and disgust._

"_You're a slut Bella Swan and you always will be."_

_Tears continued to pour down my cheeks as I ran down the hall that seemed to have no end. I could see the door in front of me but it never seemed to get closer. I suddenly smashed into something, it felt like I'd run into a stone wall. I fell backward and hit the ground hard._

"_Bella?" I looked up as Edward leaned down in front of me, concern plastered all over his face. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"_

"_Jacob, do you think I'm a slut?"_

_He laughed, "He thinks you're a slut? About damn time he saw the truth. I swear, I thought that boy was never going to see past your act."_

"_W-what?"_

"_You heard me, Jacob's not the only one who thinks you're a slut." He looked past me and I heard footsteps come up behind me, "Hey Jacob, glad you finally saw the truth."_

_I felt like I was choking as I stood up and tried pushing past Edward toward the door. They both grasped one of my arms and pulled me back. Jacob spoke first, "Where do you think you're going?"_

"_I'm getting away from you, from both of you."_

"_Really?" I looked up at Jacob and nodded, "I wouldn't be too sure of that, we aren't done talking to you yet. You see, we have someone else here who wants to tell you something." The drug me back down the long hallway to the large room that was filled with oddly matched furniture. That now also contained all the people I had graduated with. "Bella, Edward thinks you still remember these people, do you?" I nodded slowly, "Good." He turned to the room of people, "Do you guys think Bella is a slut?"_

_The room erupted in a series of agreements and I felt a pair of lips at my ear, "Hear that Bella, everyone thinks you're a slut, everyone."_

_Jacob shoved me forward into the crowd of people as they began shoving me at someone else across from them while chanting slut at me._

I bolted upright in the bed, tears streaking down my cheeks. "I'm not a slut, I'm not a slut." I kept repeating the sentence over and over again. I wrapped my arms around my knees, "I'm not a slut."

"Bella," I felt another pair of arms wrap around me, "Sh, Bella, it was just a bad dream."

I looked over and saw Edward, concern and pain plastered on his face. "Do you think I'm a slut?"

"No."

I stood up and pulled free of his arms, "You're lying, tell me the truth."

"Bella, I'm not lying. I have never and I will never think you are a slut." I sat back down on the bed and he hesitantly put his arm around me. "I hate him."

"Who?"

"Jacob, this is his fault." I leaned against his chest and he rubbed his hand gently against my arm for a few minutes before he spoke again, "Try to go back to sleep." He moved to get up but I held onto his arm.

"Please, stay here, please." I looked up at him again; His eyes slowly meeting my gaze.

"Okay."

"Thank you." He moved back so his back was leaning against the headboard and I laid back down, his left hand laid on the bed next to me. I entwined my fingers with his and shut my eyes, hoping he could keep the dreams away like he used to.

**Edward's Point of View**

Bella's soft, steady breaths beside me let me know she had fallen back asleep as my own eyelids began drooping. I moved down on the bed so I was lying down on the bed next to her. Somehow even when she was sleeping Bella sensed my movement and she rolled onto her side facing me, she opened her eyes slowly and smiled at me.

"Thank you." She scooted closer to me and put my arm around her shoulder as she laid her head on my shoulder. I held my other arm across my body and laid it on her arm that was lying on my chest.

"Anytime Bella."

My mind raced, why couldn't I figure this out? I was engaged to Tanya, not Bella. I shouldn't feel this protective of Bella, I shouldn't want to make her feel safe all the time. Most importantly, I shouldn't dread going to sleep with Tanya; I should be going to bed with Tanya in my arms, not Bella. So why was it Bella seemed like she was meant to be here but Tanya it just doesn't seem natural. _Bella,_ it hit me like I had just run into a brick wall. _Bella, _I was still in love with her and I always would be. But despite how much I loved her I couldn't just leave Tanya; my parents had raised me better than that. I reached into the pocket of my jeans and pulled out the antique ring Bella had given back to me earlier this week and slid it on her small finger that lay on my chest. I readjusted my arms around her and kissed the top of her head gently before resting my chin against the top of her head, knowing that in the morning I would have to pull away.

* * *

I woke up and glanced at the clock, five fifty-four. I gently moved Bella's arms from around my body and slid out of the bed without waking her. I tied my shoes and started walking toward the door, pausing on my way and looking over my shoulder at Bella as she slept in the bed.

"Goodbye Bella." The words left my mouth barely above a whisper, the next ones even quieter. "I love you."

I climbed down the stairs quickly and went out to my car. I punched the steering wheel and for and opened the door to the car, then stopping. No, I have to leave. I need to go back to my parents and see if Tanya's there. If she is we have to leave. I shut the door again and laid my head against the steering wheel for a few minutes before turning the key in the ignition, the car silently starting up.

* * *

I shut the front door quietly and Esme ran up to me, "Edward," She wrapped her arms around me and I noticed a few other people in the room, "You had me worried sick. I thought you were coming home last night."

"I had intended to but I fell asleep at a park, sorry Mom." I looked around the room and saw Tanya standing silently by the stairs. "Tanya, I need to talk to you." I saw Esme's hand go up to her mouth and ignored it, leading Tanya up the stairs, shutting the bedroom door silently behind us.

"I'm so sorry Edward; I shouldn't have acted like I did this week. I promise I'll lose the attitude and enjoy the rest of the week. Please forgive me."

"Pack your stuff."

"What?"

"Pack your stuff, we're going home." She wrapped her arms around my waist and I returned the gesture but not like I would have before this whole thing had happened.

**Bella's Point of View**

I rolled over and my hand fell against the bed, _empty._ My eyes flew open and I looked around the room, he was gone. I stood up and walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower, letting the room fill with steam before I slid out of my clothes and stepped in. The warm water caused a wave of chills to pass over my body. I let the water massage my back as I washed out my hair with the small container of shampoo and conditioner the hotel provided. I stood in the shower for another ten minutes before getting out and wrapping a towel around my body. I dried off quickly and shivered as the cold air nipped at my body and I wished now that I had brought some sweats with me. I stepped back into the dress and looked at myself in the mirror, that's when it hit me. He would always leave. He left in high school and he left last night. Tears stung in my eyes and I swallowed hard, I have to be strong so Alice doesn't see that I'm still hurting. I ran my hand through my hair and yelped when it got stuck. I pulled my hand down and noticed the antique ring that lay on my hand again. My other hand flew up to my mouth and I tried to hold back the tears but they fell anyway. I stumbled backward and slipped on the wet tile and fell to the ground. I didn't move to get up, I just sat there. I took a few deep breaths, trying to calm myself back down. I pushed myself back up and stood against the counter, wiping the straggling tears from my eyes. I grabbed my things and walked across the hall and knocked on Alice's door.

"Alice, let's go." She opened the door already alert and perky and pranced past me as Jasper followed her, still half asleep.

"So Bella, what happened after Edward took you back to the hotel?"

"Nothing, he sat on the floor and got me Advil when I woke up and encouraged me to sleep." She nodded her head in a way that told me she didn't believe me and I turned my gaze back toward the window as we made our way down the long driveway to her parents' house. My glaze flicked toward the empty spot where Edward's car would normally be parked and breathed a sigh of relief that he wasn't here and headed toward the front door.

"Mom, where's Edward?"

Esme appeared around the corner from the kitchen and smiled at us, "He and Tanya took off when he got home this morning. Do you guys want some breakfast?" Alice looked at me and I nodded, "I'm just finishing up in here. Liyah's still asleep in the library if you want to check on her Bella."

"Thank you." I walked around the corner to the living room and shut the door quietly behind me. I laid my hand gently on Liyah's stomach and smiled at the peacefulness that washed over me. I leaned over and kissed her forehead gently before walking into the kitchen. "Alice, do you have something I can wear that's not a dress?"

She giggled and drug me up the stairs behind her into her room, "I'll be right back." She returned a few minutes later with a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt.

"You know me so well." She handed me the sweats and I slid into them as my body swam in the warm cotton. Edward scent clung to the fabric as I realized where she had gotten them. I swallowed hard for about the twentieth time that day and rolled the sweatpants so they would fit a little better and went down the stairs to join everyone else in the kitchen again.

"Hey look, the old Bella's back." I blushed and hit Emmett playfully on the arm.

Esme looked at Emmett, "Now Emmett, don't pick on Bella. We haven't had her here for a while and I'm glad she's back."

I gave Esme a hug before sitting down by Alice as Esme put eggs and bacon on everyone's plate. I took a bite of the eggs and savored the spices Esme had thrown in.

"I see you haven't lost your knack for cooking."

She shook her head, "How could I with this big kid coming down every few weeks for what he likes to call 'good old home cooking'."

I giggled and looked at Emmett who was shoveling his food into his mouth. He looked up and glanced between the two of us, "What?"

I laughed even harder and took a drink of water to try and settle my giggles, bad idea. Emmett continued to gape at us as he tried to figure out what I was so worked up about and the water came back up and shot from my nose. This set Emmett's booming laugh off along with everyone else, with everyone laughing no one heard the front door open and close.

"Mom do you know where I left my phone?" Edward walked into the kitchen and stopped when he saw all of us laughing and his gaze froze when he saw me. "Nice clothes." I looked down and blushed and noticed Emmett look at what I was wearing for the first time that morning.

"I don't know Edward, did you leave it in your room?" He turned around and walked up the stairs.

"I'll be right back."

I got up from the chair and walked up the stairs and shut the door to Edward's room after I walked in. He looked over his shoulder at me and looked away when he saw me, "What?"

"Why did you give me back the ring? I told you to give it to Tanya."

He turned around and walked over to me, "Because, I don't want Tanya wearing it. It doesn't seem right for anyone else to wear the ring besides you. I want you to keep it Bella, please." He reached past me and picked up his phone that sat on the table behind my back.

"Oh." He held my face in his hands and tilted my head up.

"Please take care of yourself, love."

I nodded and he laid one kiss on my forehead before walking past me to go back down the stairs. He stopped after he took a step down one and looked back over his shoulder at me before continuing and walking out the front door. I turned around and looked at his bedroom. I pulled the door shut and walked over and sat on the bed, my mind flooding with memories.

_First semester, senior year._

_I followed Edward up the stairs, my hand still in his. He shut the door gently behind us and kissed me gently. I smiled at him and fell backwards onto the bed as he laid down next to me, balancing himself on one of his elbows so he could look down at me. He tucked a piece of my hair behind me ear and smiled._

"_Do you realize how beautiful you are?" I shook my head, "Well you are, you're beautiful in every way Bella."_

_I felt my cheeks turn pink, "Thanks, but I don't think I see what you're seeing."_

"_You aren't because everyone but you can see it." I blushed again, causing his smile to widen. "Do you want to know what my favorite thing about you is?" I nodded, "Your blush."_

_This only caused my blush to deepen, "What? Why?"_

"_Because, it's endearing, so is your clumsiness I have grown so accustomed to. Those are the things that make you, you, the things that make me love you."_

_I smiled as he leaned down and kissed my forehead. I sat up and pulled his lips to mine, smiling against his lips. He pulled back and looked at me._

"_I want to give you something." _

_He stood up and walked across the room, looking at me over his shoulder before pulling something small out of a little box. He crossed the room back to me in three steps and sat down on the bed next to me. I sat up and tucked the loose hairs that fell in front of my face back behind my ear as I tried to see what he was holding. He laughed at me and closed his fist tightly around the objects, not allowing me one glimpse of what it was._

"_My mom gave me this to me a couple of years ago and I've been waiting for the right person to give it to. When she gave it to me she said, give this to the girl you want to spend the rest of your life with." I felt my breath catch in my throat and I looked back up into his eyes. "I want to give it to you, Bella."_

"_I, uh, I don't know what to say to that." I looked down at his hand as he held up the ring and I gently took it from his fingers. I slid it onto my left ring finger and looked up at him and smiled, tears in my eyes, " I love you."_

_He leaned over and kissed me, "I love you too, Bella."_

I looked around the room again, picturing the memory vividly as I looked down at where I sat, almost the same spot I was sitting that day. I wiped at a few of the straggling tears and took a deep breath, looking down at the ring that now lay on my right hand.

"I still love you." I took another breath as I walked back downstairs and went back into the kitchen, putting on a smile so not to make Alice feel like her attempts from last night didn't work. She looked up at me as I walked in the room and smiled.

"We were starting to wonder where you went."

I pointed up the stairs over my shoulder, "I, uh, had to use the bathroom."

She nodded in a way that told me she knew I was lying. I sat back down and slowly ate the rest of the eggs, watching the ring glisten in the light.


	8. Putting Someone's Life Back Together

**Let me first start off by saying, wow. I got a ton of emails from that last update. After adding that last chapter the number of times this story has been favorited has gone up to 21 and the number of alerts have gone up to 18, making this story the one with the most of favorites and alerts. Too be more specific it gone 9 favorites and one alert so the alerts didn't go up too much. Unfortunately the reviews didn't improve much. This story has had 927 hits, making it the 3rd most viewed story on my page, and it has only received 16 reviews. Granted, 16 reviews is good, but with 927 hits that means that only 1.7% of the people who read this take the time to respond. :( (Side note: I did indeed use my computer's calculator to figure that out.) I love getting reviews from you guys, so if you have time please take the time to review, I'd really appreciate it. :)**

**Alright, onto other things. This chapter is getting back up there in length like the other ones and I must say, I feel like I left you guys with a little bit of a cliffhanger. I sat down to right today and the words just kept coming. Although I did type most of this tonight because I wasn't home for about 10 hours of today, not that any of you probably care. Anyway, I'll leave you with the unnecessary information about my life and the usual disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, that would be Stephenie Meyer. Thank goodness she did too, or I wouldn't be writing this little fan fiction right now. **

**

* * *

**

**Edward's Point of View**

I turned the steering wheel sharply to the left and turned the car onto the other side of the road, heading back to Forks.

"What the hell? Where are you going now? Don't you dare say you forgot something again."

I shook my head, "I didn't forget anything."

"Then where the hell are we going?"

I glanced at Tanya who was still gripping the door tightly, "I need to stop by and see someone."

I turned off the highway onto a smaller road and followed it until I hit the Quileute Reservation. I stopped the car and walked into the building I had pulled up in front of. I had no idea if he was in town or not but I was going to find out.

"Hello, what can I help you with?"

"Jacob Black, where does he live?"

Her eyes questioned me, "Why do you want to know?"

"I need to talk to him." I glanced down at her nametag before looking back up at her, "Listen, Leah, I need to talk to him, it's important." She huffed and wrote something down on a piece of paper and handed it to me. "See, that wasn't so bad. Thank you for your help."

I turned around and got back in the car, speeding across the small reservation to the address she had written down. I pulled into the driveway and stopped, glaring at the small brown house.

"What are we doing here?"

"I need to talk to the person that lives here, or used to. I'll be back, stay here. Got it?"

She nodded and I got out of the car and stormed to the front door. I pounded my fist against the door and waited impatiently for someone to answer. Heavy footsteps started making their way across the house to the door. The door swung open and revealed a very annoyed Jacob. His annoyance grew when he realized who it was.

"And to whom do I owe the thank you to for having to see you again?"

I scowled at Jacob. "Pay child support."

"What?"

"Pay Bella child support. I don't give a shit if you don't want to be in the kid's life but you will help her support her. Actually, I'm glad you aren't in her life because she doesn't need someone as dysfunctional as you in her life."

"Child support? Why the hell would I pay child support? It's not my fucking kid. It's not my fault she's a slut and got herself pregnant. I don't have to pay-" I didn't let him finish. My fist made contact with his cheek, "What the hell?"

"Do not call her a slut. How many times does she have to tell you it's your kid before you'll believe her?"

"It doesn't matter how many times she tells me it's mine I know it's not."

"How the hell would you know that? You will pay her child support."

"What are you going to do if I don't?"

"If you don't you'll be seeing me again."

I turned on my heels and went to go to my car when his hand grasped my arm. He spun me around and I punched him again, this time my fist making contact with his nose. His hand that he had ready to punch me with flew to pinch the bridge of his nose as blood began gushing from it, his other hand releasing my shirt as if he were disgusted.

"Fuck you. Get the hell out of here. Oh and you might want to tell Bella about the bimbo in your front seat. I bet she wouldn't be too fond of you if she knew you had another girl with you."

"If I find out you never paid her child support I will come back Jacob, you can promise yourself that."

I turned around and stormed back to my car. Tanya sat in the front seat gaping at me as if I had lost my mind, "What the hell Edward? You can't just show up somewhere and beat someone up?"

I didn't answer at first, focusing on getting as far away as I could, "I can if the guy's a dick who deserves it."

"How the hell would you know if he is or not?"

"Because he got Bella pregnant and left her saying it wasn't his kid and refuses to pay child support."

She looked down and when she spoke again her voice was soft, "Why do you care so much?"

I pulled over and ran my hands through my hair. I looked over at Tanya who glanced up at me. "Because she's extremely important to my family and she had a big influence on my life."

"Why does she matter so much to everyone?"

I looked away and took a deep breath, trying to think of a way to phrase it without hurting Tanya, "Because she's known my family for years, she's like Esme's third daughter. She's like family to everyone. Alice and I grew up with her in Forks."

She looked back down, "Did, did you have a thing with her in high school? Please tell me the truth."

I took another deep breath, "Yes, but things are over now, they have been for years. I'm marrying you, not her." I placed my hand on her cheeks and kissed her forehead before looking back at the road and continuing on the long drive back to Cambridge. What Bella had said just a couple days earlier ringing through my head, '_You aren't going with me back to New Haven when this is all said and done you're going with your fiancée back to Cambridge.'_

**Bella's Point of View**

I followed Alice and Jasper into the ballroom and spotted Jessica across the room and waved at her. I walked towards where she was standing and gave her a hug.

"Where have you been the last two days? I was hoping to talk to you but you disappeared from Tuesday until today."

I looked down, "Yeah, I was in Port Angeles last night, drunk off my ass too." Jessica laughed before I spoke again, "And I had plans on Wednesday."

"Oh really, with who?"

"That doesn't matter does it?" She shrugged and took a sip from the glass of wine before she looked over my outfit. "You still wear that ring?"

I looked down at my hand even though I knew what she was talking about, "I haven't for ten years until this week."

"Hm," She looked back up at me and laughed, "You still let Alice dress you?"

Alice bounded up behind us and laughed, "Of course she does, although I will say, I did approve of how she dressed herself on Monday."

"I actually would wear this outfit if I owned it."

"It's yours now."

"Alice, no."

"Yes," She gave me a stern look, "you will keep it Bella, end of discussion."

Jessica laughed, "This is just like high school all over again."

A few seconds later Angela appeared, followed closely by Mike. "Well look what we have here; all four of the girls back together again."

Alice giggled, "Mike take a picture of us four." Alice handed Mike her camera as Angela and I dug out our own cameras.

"Mike, take one on ours too." We stood in a group with Angela on Alice's side and Alice and Jessica on either side of me as Mike took four pictures.

* * *

The dim light shone through onto my bed and I woke up slowly, the familiar bedroom coming to my senses. I looked over at Liyah who was still sleeping in the crib. I softly went down the stairs and found Charlie sipping his coffee and reading the newspaper at the kitchen table.

"Charlie, could I please get you to watch Liyah today? I need to take care of something and I don't want her with me."

"I was hoping to go fishing with Harry today."

"I don't think it will take too long Charlie, please, just for a few hours."

He huffed and nodded his head. I turned around and walked up the stairs to take a shower before getting Liyah ready for Charlie. "I'll be back in a few hours Charlie, thank you." I kissed him on the cheek and walked out the front door, not looking forward to where I was going.

* * *

Just over forty minutes later I pulled into the driveway and cut the ignition. The small brown house loomed before me and I felt my nerves kick in. I shut the door and walked up to the front door, knocking quietly. I didn't know if he was here or not but I was about to find out.

"What the hell happened to you?"

Jacob glared at me, "Like you don't know. Why the hell are you here?"

"I need to talk to you about child support."

His anger flared, "I already told your fucking man servant, I'm not paying it. That isn't my kid. I don't care how many times you tell me it is. It's too bad I didn't realize you were a slut before I wasted all those years on you."

"What the hell is wrong with you Jacob? You're a fucking asshole. You've known me your whole life and you know me better than that. What do you want, a paternity test? I'll get one if you want but it will only prove to you what I've been telling you this whole time. The baby is yours. If you still refuse to pay child support I'll take legal action to get the money. I can't keep missing out on her life because you're a dick. After that test finally gets it through your thick head that the baby is yours and you decide you want to be in her life, forget about it. I refuse to allow her to be around someone like you." I spat the words at him. "If Edward was the one that beat the shit out of you, well good for him. You're worthless; it's too bad I didn't realize that before I wasted all those years on you."

I turned around and stalked to my car and his arm grasped mine, harder than he needed to and I yelped at his tight grasp. "If that baby is mine and I want to be in their life, I will be."

I turned around and jammed my hand in an upward motion at his nose, cringing slightly when I heard the loud crack, "No Jacob, you won't. I really wish I would have taken Edward's attempts at keeping me away from you to heart, it would have saved me a lot of heartbreak."

**Edward's Point of View**

I opened the bathroom door in the third hotel we had stayed at on our way home and walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. We had gone from Forks, Washington, to Billings, Montana. From Billings we went to Minneapolis, Minnesota. Then we arrived here in Cincinnati and today we were planning on getting back to Cambridge, but not until I stopped in New Haven. I looked over my shoulder at Tanya. She was beautiful and I loved her, but not like Bella. I glanced at the clock, 2:30 A.M. I gently placed a hand on Tanya's arm and squeezed it gently.

"It's time to go Tanya."

She blinked and looked at me, sleep obviously not wearing off anytime soon, "Why so early?"

"Because, I need to stop somewhere on the way home."

I grabbed her hand and helped her up. She leaned against my shoulder, her hand still entwined in mine, as we made our way towards my car. I helped her in and went to my own side of the car, driving blindly through the dark night. I looked over at Tanya who was sleeping peacefully beside me in the car, her face resting on her hand. I beat myself up internally for lying to her. She deserved better than me. But how could I leave and tell her that when the last person I did that too ended up finding worse? I couldn't let that happen to someone else, I just couldn't. I mean I did love her, just not like I should love someone I want to marry. My stomach clenched at the realization that no matter what I did, someone would get hurt. If I left Tanya and went to Bella I'd hurt Tanya, but if I stayed with Tanya I'd hurt Bella. If I had ever had a decision that I thought was hard before it was nowhere near as hard as this one.

* * *

The sun beat down through the window and I slid my sunglasses on as I drove past the 'Welcome to New Haven' sign. Tanya looked up from the book she was reading and smiled at me, "How much longer"

"A couple hours, but I need to stop and say hello to a family friend. Do you need to buy anything for the house?" She nodded excitedly and I drove to the first mall I saw, knowing she'd rather be there than at a furniture store. She kissed me quickly and climbed from the car, "I'll be back in about an hour."

She shut the door and walked to the doors of the mall, an added bounce in her step that she had lost in the last week. I pulled from the parking lot and made my way across town to the Yale-New Haven Hospital, parking in the first spot I could find. I walked towards the doors that faced me quickly and the lady at the front desk looked up at me as I walked in.

"Were you looking for someone in particular?"

I nodded, "I am actually, can you tell me where James Gigandet's office is?"

"Do you have an appointment with him?"

"No, but he's an old family friend."

She hesitated for a moment, "What's your name? I'll call down and see if he's available."

"Edward Cullen, he knows my father, Carlisle."

I leaned against the counter while she spoke into the phone, "Okay, I'll send him up." She hung up the phone and wrote something down on a slip of paper before handing it to me, "You'll want to take the elevator to the fourth floor and then go down the hallway on your left and at the first chance to go right turn there and you should come to another reception desk. Tell the lady your name and give her this sheet of paper and she'll tell you where to go from there."

"Thank you for your help." I followed her instructions and ended up at the reception desk she was talking about, a girl that could be no older than 25 sat behind the counter. She looked up as I walked in the room before looking away quickly.

I cleared my throat and she looked up again, "I was told to give you this, I'm Edward Cullen."

She took the paper from me without speaking and read over it quickly, "Follow me."

She stood up and came from around the desk and led me down one of the halls, stopping in front of a door and knocking once before opening the door. She walked into the room and left me standing in the hallway, her voice drifting out of the room as she spoke, "A Mr. Edward Cullen is here to see you."

"Send him in." She walked back out and held the door open for me, the scent of her perfume drifting up to me as I walked past her. "Good to see you again Edward, how has your father been?"

"He's doing good, still working down in Forks."

"Next time you see him send him my best."

I nodded, "I'll be sure to tell him you said hello. I actually had something I wanted to discuss with you, a proposition of sorts."

He sat forward in his chair and locked his hands in front of him. I noticed the hint of gray hair beginning to show on his head, "Do continue."

"I have a friend who graduated from Yale a few years ago. She was a medical student and she specialized in child care. She's been having trouble finding work because she wants to be able to be involved in her own daughter's life. Do you think you could possibly find a way to work her into some work here? I've known her my whole life and there's nothing she'd rather do than help kids."

He leaned back in his chair, a thoughtful expression plastered on his face. "You say she graduated from Yale?"

I nodded, "Yes she did, top of her class is what her father told Alice. You may know him from your days in Forks."

"Oh really, who might that be?"

"Chief Swan."

"Chief Swan's daughter, didn't the two of you date in high school?"

I looked down, "That we did. I actually saw her this week at a ten year reunion. I can tell you though, you wouldn't regret hiring her. She's a hard worker."

"I don't see any harm in giving her a shot. She seems to come from a good family and I have yet to have a reason not to trust your family."

I stood up and shook his hand, "Thank you James, I'll give her a call and tell her to stop by your office when she gets back." I walked toward the door and was halfway out of the room when his voice stopped me.

"Edward, don't worry about too many things, it's not good for your health."

I nodded, "I'll try to stop worrying so much."

I shut the door and pulled out my phone, listening to the incessant ringing, "Alice," I spoke the second the ringing stopped, not giving Alice a chance to speak, "Give me Bella's phone number."

"No, you don't need her number."

"Yes Alice, I do."

"Well, I'm not giving it to you Edward; she needs to get over you."

"Damn it Alice then tell me her apparent number, I'll just leave her a note."

She exhaled in an exasperated way and I heard her rifling through her purse, "You're really abusing the powers of having me as your sister you know that? I shouldn't be giving you this she gave it to me to keep a hold of her and to come visit her, not to give it to you."

"Alice, just give me the damn address."

"Calm down Edward, do you have paper?"

"No, hang on," I went up to the reception counter as the girl looked up at from under her eyelashes, "Do you have a piece of paper I could borrow?" She nodded and grabbed a piece and a pen and handed them to me, "Okay." I scrawled the address down quickly and closed the phone, thanking Alice before looking back at the receptionist, "Could I possibly bother you for another piece of paper?" She quickly handed it to me and I sat down in one of the seats and wrote the letter quickly before returning the pen and heading towards the address I had just received.

**Bella's Point of View**

Four days and three hours later I was finally home. I parked in the alley where all the people who lived in this hell hole parked and made my way up the three flights of stairs to my apartment. I unlocked the door and laid Liyah in her crib before shutting the door and going back out to the door for the suitcase. I sat the suitcase in the door and turned around and locked the door before chaining it shut too. I turned on my heel and stopped when I heard a crinkling sound at my feet and picked up the paper that lay under my foot. I unfolded it as I made my way to the bed and sat down, one leg tucked under the other.

_Bella,_

I looked around the room, knowing the scrawl the second I read my name.

_I'm sorry if this is weird to find a letter from me slid under your door. I suppose I could have found your address in a phone book but I didn't think of it at the time. So please don't kill Alice for telling me your address, you'll understand why I got her to once you finish this letter. I feel like it's my fault you ended up living like you are and I feel terrible, especially after seeing in your apartment building for myself. You deserve to be able to raise Liyah somewhere better, safer, which is why I did what I did. I want you to call James Gigandet's office and set up an appointment with him. I spoke with him about giving you a job at the Yale-New Haven Hospital in the children's hospital. I told him you have certain hours you want to work so you can spend time with your daughter and he sounded pretty flexible on the hours. _

My hand that wasn't holding the letter flew up to my mouth.

_I'm sorry for everything Bella. You deserve better than this. You deserve to live somewhere where you don't have to worry about your safety and feel so incredibly crowded. You should be able to be raising your daughter with her father not have to raise her on your own because he was a dick. I hope everything looks up for you, Bella. I'm glad I got to talk to you this week; I needed to know what happened to you after I left. Remember you promise to me; take care of yourself and Liyah._

_Sincerely, _

_Edward._

I pulled out of phone and called Alice, "Hello?" Her voice rang through my ears but I didn't respond, I was dazed by the letter in my hand, "Hello? Bella?"

"Alice, sorry, give me Edward's number, please."

"No Bella, I'm not going to give you his number. Remember our discussion; you need to get over him."

I let my breath out, "Alice give me his number, I need to thank him for something."

"Fine." She told me the number and I said it over in my head a few times while she rambled on about something, "Why do you need his number? What did he do?"

"I'll tell you later, I need to call him."

I hung up and put his number into my phone, clicking the call button slowly and staring blankly at the screen before putting it up to my ear just as his voice came through, "Hello?"

"Edward, it's me, Bella. I, uh, wanted to thank you for what you did. It means everything to me, but why did you do it?"

"Because, like I said in the letter, I feel like it's my fault you are living the way you are. If I hadn't left you ten years ago you wouldn't be living like that."

"How do you know?"

I heard him exhale as a card door shut, "Because if I hadn't left you I have no doubt in my mind that I would still be with you." My breath caught in my throat and tears welled up in my eyes. I took a steadying deep breath as I tried to gather my thoughts.

"Then why did you?"

* * *

**Ooh, did I not tell you there was a cliffhanger? Tell me why you think he left. Of course, I'm sure we could all guess he's going to say because I thought it would be what's best for you, but what other reason do you think is behind why he left? Or do you think he really didn't have another reason, he just had Bella's best interest at heart.**


	9. Why Bring Up the Past?

**Please don't hate me. I know I said I would update soon, like a week or so later, but I didn't know I'd be as busy as I have been. Not to mention I had a temporary lapse of writer's block and I apologize for the long wait for a new chapter. Is all forgiven? (:**

**Thank you guys for the reviews but I would like to say again, if it isn't too much of a hassel I'd appreciate if you guys would take the time to review. I love getting feedback from you guys and although 25 looks somewhat good on the review amount, when you compare it to the number of hits this story has gotten it isn't so great. I'm looking at 1,448 hits and only 25 reviews. So please, let me know your thoughts, good or bad, criticism never hurt anyone, too an extent anyway. I want to know what you guys are thinking so I can improve on my writing.**

**Now for the usual disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and never will, but please enjoy this version of it. :)**

**Actually I decided to switch it up a bit. Anyway I will throw in an added bonus if you guys review. The first ten reviews I get will get a sneak peek of the next chapter. (Which I honestly do intend to get up before it's been a month.) (:**

* * *

Edward's Point of View

"_Then why did you?" _I hadn't seen this coming and I knew she was waiting for my answer. I thought for a moment until she cleared her throat.

"I don't know Bella, I honestly don't know. I was in your life for four years as the only guy you had any interest in and I don't know. I feel like because of that you had no idea if I was the one you were actually in love with or you just thought you loved me because you hadn't been with anyone else. I was scared Bella. I was afraid you were going to leave me."

"Why would you think that? I told you so many times how much I loved you and I meant it. I wouldn't say it if I hadn't meant it. Do you know what my biggest fear was when I fell in love with you?"

I looked around the empty office and took a deep breath, "Yeah, I should know."

I heard her take a shaky breath before speaking, "I was afraid that you were going to leave," I now wished I hadn't asked. I felt as though someone had just punched me as hard as they could, "but I kept reassuring myself that you wouldn't because you said you loved me. I know now not to trust someone when they say I love you, because everyone who has ever said it to me has left." I heard her trying to steady her breath and I knew it meant she was crying.

"I'm sorry Bella. I wish I hadn't left but I did, and I can't change that. I wish I could, I wish I could rewind the last ten years and take away everything that has happened to you, but I can't. I wish I could, but I can't."

Silence was the only thing that came through the line until I heard a sad laugh, "I was just nodding my head until I realized that you can't see that through the phone."

I smiled slightly, "You always did that in high school too." I heard her laugh again and knew she was blushing without even seeing her. "I talked to Jacob the other day."

"I know, so did I."

"What? Why did you go over there Bella? That could have been dangerous."

"I'm fine, calm down, if anyone is hurting its Jacob. If anything I reinforced his broken nose, but you shouldn't have beaten him up."

"He deserved it Bella."

She sighed, "Regardless of whether or not he deserved it you shouldn't have done it, but thank you, for everything you have done for me."

I looked around the office again, wishing I could be with her right now, "You deserved it, all of it. Tell me if you never get any child support money, I'll take care of it in a nonviolent way."

"Thank you," I heard a cry come over the line followed quickly by Bella, "I have to go, thanks again."

"Goodbye Bella."

"Goodbye Edward." I hit the end button and stared at the phone before saving Bella's number into my contacts and setting the phone aside as my office door opened.

"I found the perfect living room set Edward." Tanya bounced across the room and pulled out her camera. She clicked through the pictures quickly and handed it to me when she came across the one of a couch with beige fabric cushions and dark brown leather around the cushions.

"It's nice, how much?"

"$1,790 but I love it so much; it's what I've always dreamed of."

My breath left my mouth in a rush as my hand ran through my hair, "That's a lot of money Tanya."

"Please."

I looked up at her and nodded, "Fine, but I need to get some work done."

She leaned over and gave me a quick kiss before bouncing out of the room. It was a lot of money, but I felt like I needed to give her what she wanted, especially after last week.

**Bella's Point of View**

I picked up the letter and reread it before calling down to the hospital, a voice came through slowly but surely, "Yale-New Haven Hospital, how can I help you?"

"Yeah, I need to talk to James Gigandet. I was told to call him about a job opportunity."

"Hold on one second while I transfer you to his secretary."

I listened to the silence that rang through the phone, matching the silence that filled the apartment except for the sound of the paper rustling in my hands, "James Gigandet's office."

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan; I'm supposed to talk to Mr. Gigandet about setting up a job interview."

"Hold on," I listened again to the silence and looked down at the paper, Edward's elegant script filling the page.

"James Gigandet."

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan, Edward told me to call you."

He was silent for a moment and I began to think he had no idea what I was talking about, "Miss Swan, that's right, you're the young lady he told me about that's looking for a job in the children's hospital."

"That would be me."

"I have an opening on Thursday at one thirty in the afternoon, will that work for you?"

I thought for a moment and filled with dread, "That works except that I'd have to bring my daughter with me, is that okay?"

"Of course, one thirty on Thursday, don't forget." The other end of the line clicked dead and I closed my phone slowly before looking across the room at Liyah.

"I hope I can get this job, you deserve to grow up somewhere better than this." I walked over to the room and kissed her forehead gently before walking into the bathroom and filling the tub with hot water and cucumber scented bubble bath.

--

I sat Liyah's carrier on the floor of the elevator and smoothed the skirt of my dress and adjusting the top in the reflective walls. The doors slid open and I walked to the part of the building that I was told to go to and stopped at the reception counter.

"Hi, I have a meeting with Mr. Gigandet."

"One moment," She moved some papers over to the side and flipped through a datebook, "Name?"

"Bella Swan."

"Okay, you can follow me," She stood up and walked down the hall and stopped in front of the door, the gold name plate engraved with Dr. James Gigandet, "Bella Swan is here."

"Send her in." She motioned for me to enter and shut the door behind me as I made my way to the desk and shook his hand, "Pleasure to meet you."

"As it is to meet you, I want to thank you so much for this opportunity."

"Don't mention it, have a seat." I sat down across from him in the hard chair that I had grown accustom to finding in doctor's offices, "I'm guessing that's your daughter?"

"That would be her, I would take her out but she's asleep right now." I looked down at the carrier and back up at him, fidgeting uncomfortably in the seat when I noticed his intent gaze on me. Something about the way he was looking at me didn't sit well with me. "Edward said you had some work I could do in the children's hospital?"

"I might," He turned toward the computer and I let my breath out slowly, thankful for his gaze being directed at something other than me, "Edward said you specialized in child care in medical school?"

"I did."

"It looks like I can start you out as a nurse, helping with what other's need you to do, taking care of the patients, that kind of stuff."

"That would be perfect."

He looked back up at me and I felt my stomach clench just from his gaze, "Now about the hours."

"I know it's a lot to ask for specific hours at a new job but I'd greatly appreciate it. I'd rather work earlier in the morning so I have the day with my daughter."

"So four to around ten?"

I nodded, "That would be great, if you could do that."

"It's done. When can you start?"

"Next week?" He nodded and I stood up and shook his hand once more, "Thank you so much."

I walked from the room quickly and felt my breath rush out of me when the elevator doors shut behind me. I grabbed my phone from my purse and set Liyah down as I flipped it open and called the number that was still in my recent calls. My steps were quick as I made my way to the doors, trying to get out as fast as I could as a velvety voice rang through my phone.

**Edward's Point of View**

"Yes, Bella?"

"I'm sorry I keep calling you, but I just got done with the job interview." I sat up in the office chair and ran my free hand through my hair.

"How did it go?"

I heard her hesitate, "It went pretty good, I got the job."

"Pretty good? Bella, that's great."

I heard a car door shut followed by another one opening and closing, "I know the fact that I got the job is good, but something about him doesn't feel right with me."

"Bella, he's known my family for years, he wouldn't do anything."

I heard her breath leave her mouth in a sigh, "Maybe you're right, maybe I was just looking too far into this, I always did know how to do that."

I felt a smile creep across my face, "Yes, you did. Even in high school you had that problem."

"Don't remind me, but you know, I was right about all of those things."

"Bella," I didn't know what to say, because I knew she was referring to how she was always questioning why I was with her. It was like someone sent from the God's being with an ordinary girl who wasn't pretty in the slightest bit. She always told me I needed to find someone who wasn't so ordinary, someone who it made sense for me to be with. I would always tell her the same thing that she's far from ordinary and everyone but her could see it. "I-"

"You don't have to say anything. How about we both just live with the knowledge that what has happened has happened. We can't change the past and there is no use trying to. I'll go with your word that I'm thinking too much into the situation with James. Thanks for helping me get the job, I need to go."

I heard the line click dead and set my phone down on the counter. My hands found their way to my hair and started to run through it but stopped midway and I pulled my hands from my hair, frustration coursing through my body. I fist pounded against the desk in frustration as I fought an internal battle. My mind was telling me to stay with Tanya, that I've made a commitment and I needed to be a man and follow through with it, but my heart was interfering. I love Tanya, I really do, but she can't measure up to Bella, not even close. If I had a choice I would go back to that day in high school when I broke up with her and never do it, because I had no doubt in my mind that we would be together still if I hadn't screwed it all up. I loved Bella with all my heart, but what could I do?

**Bella's Point of View**

I flipped the phone close and crossed my arms before leaning them against the top of the steering wheel. My forehead pressed into my arms as tears streamed down my cheeks. Why did I ever go to that damn reunion in the first place? Why am I asking myself this? I k now why I went, I went because I wanted to see him again, but a part of me honestly believed he wouldn't be there. Now, I wish he hadn't been there. Sure my life sucked before I ran into him again but now it was worse. All the pain I had felt for years after he left was torn open in just that first conversation we had. The pain from that day was reinforced after my make up graduation. I rolled my head to the side so I could look at Liyah, she was still sleeping peacefully in her car seat and I pulled out my phone as I wiped at my tears. I scrolled through the numbers and called Jane, sniffling quietly to myself as I tried to gain my composure.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jane, could I bother you and drop Liyah off for a few hours? I really need some time to myself."

"Sure, Blair just dropped of her son so the two can play."

"Thank you Jane, I don't know what I'd do without you." I closed the phone and made my way across town to the apartment building that was nicer than my own, but only considered middle class. I buzzed up to her room and waited for the door to open before I made my way up the stairs and found Jane waiting for me in the hall.

"Bella, what's going on, you look like hell."

I shook my head, "I'm just regretting the decision I made to go to that reunion and I'm wishing I hadn't."

She laid her free hand on my arm and looked at me, "When you need to talk I'm here."

"I know, thank you,"

I leaned over and gave her a quick hug before making my way back outside and checking to see if my bag of gym clothes were still in the back seat and thanking myself for remembering to put clean clothes back in the bag after my last trip to the gym. The drive to the gym was about ten minutes, and when I got there I was fortunate enough to find a spot close to the door. I dug through my purse and pulled out my iPod before searching for the headphones that were lost somewhere in the bottom of the bag. I changed out of my clothes quickly and put the headphones in my ears and turning up the volume so all I could hear was the music and none of the other noises that were going on around me. I took the first empty treadmill I could find and sped it up until I was at a run.

The music beat in my ears and all I was focusing on was the sound of the lyrics pumping through my ears and the steady pace that my feet were moving. Most of the words blurred as they rang into my ears, but as the song came to an end and the other began, the words became extremely clear and I clearly heard everyone of them.

_In the heat of the fight;  
I walked away.  
Ignoring words that you were saying,  
Tryna make me stay.  
I said, "This time I had enough."  
And you've called a hundred times,  
But I'm not pickin' up.  
'Cause I'm so mad, I might tell you that it's over.  
But if you look a little closer_

I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you  
To stand outside my window, throwing pebbles; screaming, "I'm in love with you."  
Wait there in the pourin' rain,  
Come back for more.  
And don't you leave,  
'cause I know all I need  
is on the other side of the door.

I stepped onto the edge of the treadmill as it continued to circle quickly beneath me.

Me and my stupid pride  
Sittin' here, alone.  
Going through the photographs,  
Staring at the phone.  
I keep going back over  
The things we both said.  
And I remember the slammin' door,  
And all the things that I misread.  
Baby you know everything,  
Tell me why you couldn't see  
That when I left I wanted you to  
Chase after me?

I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you  
To stand outside my window, throwing pebbles; screaming, "I'm in love with you."  
Wait there in the pourin' rain,  
Come back for more.  
And don't you leave,  
'cause I know all I need  
is on the other side of the door.

My breath was stuck in my throat at the all too familiar song played. My mind raced as the words of the song seemed to perfectly describe the last few weeks of my life.

And I scream out the window,  
"I can't even look at you, I don't need you,"  
But I do, I do, I do.  
See, there's nothing you can say  
To make right again, I mean it,  
I mean it  
What I mean is

I said, "Leave," baby all I really want is you  
To stand outside my window, throwing pebbles; screaming, "I'm in love with you."  
Wait there in the pourin' rain,  
Come back for more.  
And don't you leave,  
'cause I know all I need  
is on the other side of the door.

With your face, and your beautiful eyes,  
And the conversation,  
With the little white lies.  
And the faded picture  
Of a beautiful night  
You carry me from your car  
up the stairs  
And I'm broke-down cryin'  
Wish we weren't this messed,  
After everything in that little black dress  
After everything, I must confess,  
I need you

I felt tears roll down my cheeks and I smacked the button to slowly bring the treadmill to a stop and ran from the room. I grabbed my bag as I passed the row of hooks it was hanging on and ran from the building with everything I had left. I tugged on the door once and when it didn't open I fell to the ground by my car, the tears still flowing freely down my face. I pulled my knees up to my chest and laid my right cheek against my bare knees, shivering from the cool air but not moving to open the car. People walked by and gave me a few glances, some with worried looks and others with looks questioning my sanity. I shoved my hand in the bag and pulled out my phone and called Edward's number yet again. The phone rang in my ear but no one answered, only a prerecorded voice letting me know I had reached Edward Cullen. I waited for the beep and took a deep breath as the sound echoed in my head.

"Why didn't you chase after me?"

**Edward's Point of View**

I entered the code quickly and pressed the phone back to my ear, obeying the orders the recording gave me.

"You have one new message, to play this message press 1. To skip this message and go to the next one press 2." I didn't wait for the voice to finish speaking before I had the one button pushed.

"Why didn't you come after me?" Her voice cracked numerous times in the short message she had left and I felt another blow to the chest. My hand slowly left my ear and I watched as I clicked the end button. I stared blankly at the screen as her words rang through my head. _Why didn't you come after me?_ Over and over again the words coursed through my mind, showing no sign of ever stopping.


	10. Can Talking Fix Things?

**Hello again guys. I got so many emails from my last update. Way to go. :) We didn't quite get the 10 reviews I was hoping for though. :( But, we were awfully close, so let's get those 10 this time. You know how it works, first 10 reviews get a sneak peek of the next chapter, so if it isn't too much of a hassel, I'd greatly appreciate the review. :) So number wise here are the responses I got from my last chapter, I got six reviews, the story got favorited nine times, it was put on five more story alerts, and I also got one author alert and one favorite author. :) So let's keep up the sharing, because it's great to know that everyone is liking this story so much. **

**Side note for you guys: I think I have a new longest chapter, the one you're about to read. I really like the beginning and end of this chapter. It's a lot of coversations, so I hope I don't get too confusing. So please, leave me your thoughts on the chapter. Parts of it I loved, but other parts I feel like I could have improved on.**

**Now, I don't remember if I said I'd post this chapter last weekend or this weekend, but I have a lot going on right now, so please forgive me. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with it. This story line, yes, but otherwise it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

"_Why didn't you come after me?" Her voice cracked numerous times in the short message she had left and I felt another blow to the chest. My hand slowly left my ear and I watched as I clicked the end button. I stared blankly at the screen as her words rang through my head. __Why didn't you come after me?__ Over and over again the words coursed through my mind, showing no sign of ever stopping._

**Edward's Point of View**

My mind raced as I walked to the front door. It was as if I were a zombie, my feet were moving but I wasn't processing where I was going. I pulled the door shut quietly behind me and walked towards my car, stopping only when I heard the soft voice come from behind me.

"Where are you going Edward? This is the first day we have this house. Who cares if we don't have all the furniture."

I didn't turn around just stared at the silver Volvo in the brick driveway, "I'm just going out for a drive for a little bit."

"I'll come with you; just let me grab my coat."

I heard her turning to go back inside but stopped her, "No Tanya, I just want to be alone right now."

I heard her footsteps stop followed quickly by her voice, "Did I do something wrong?" I turned around this time and faced her, my anger flowing out all at once.

"No Tanya, damn it, I'm allowed to go somewhere by myself. I don't need your fucking permission. I'm twenty-eight years old."

I had become aware of the eyes on my back as the people walking by stopped momentarily and watched the exchange.

"Edward, can we finish this inside?"

I shook my head, "No Tanya, there's nothing else to discuss. Besides that, why do you care if they all see? Wouldn't you rather they all see if for themselves? You know they are all going to talk about it later anyway."

I turned on my heels and walked the rest of the way to my car, trying my best to ignore everyone's' whispers that ranged from, _they just moved into the neighborhood and it's already going to hell_, or _they aren't even married yet, that's going to be one relationship made in hell. _It wasn't so much the fact that they were talking about us as the fact that I was already pissed off beyond all belief.

"What the hell are you all looking at? Are you afraid we're going to ruin your precious neighborhood? Good, I hope we do. Now get the hell on your way there is nothing to see here." With that I slammed the car door shut after getting in and tore from the driveway.

Where was I going to go? It's not like there was anywhere I could just show up randomly at a friend's house. They were all married or with their fiancée's enjoying their night. Either that or they were out and didn't include him because they knew I was moving today. I drove around and stopped in front of the Cantab Lounge. I walked in and went straight to the counter, and ordered the first drink that came to my head. A few drinks later and I still didn't feel any better. I threw some money down on the counter to cover my drinks and walked out of the building and sat in my car again.

As much as I tried to stop myself, my eyes instantly landed on my phone lying in the passenger seat. I reached over and grabbed it calling the first number listed in my recent calls. The phone rang, and rang, and rang and eventually went to a voicemail, perfect, that's just what I needed. I hit the end button and called again, only to get the same result. I continued to do this until after ten times I heard someone answer on the other end of the line.

"What?" Her voice was quite, scratchy from crying, and when she spoke it sounded like she had lost all hope.

"Why did you ask me that?"

"Why do you think?" When I didn't respond I heard her moving around and I figured she was in bed, "Come on Edward, you're a Harvard law graduate, I'm sure even you can figure this out. If not, think about it and call me back when you find the answer." The line clicked dead and I hit the steering wheel.

I clicked the call button again and drummed my fingers impatiently, wondering who ever thought making a phone call take this long to reach someone was a good idea.

"Edward, I need to get some sleep. I have things I have to do in the morning."

"I want you to talk to me."

I heard her let out her breath and laugh, "About what Edward? I'm the one who has done all the talking. In the last couple weeks I haven't learned anything about you that I didn't already know. So Edward I think you are the one that needs to talk to me. Why don't you answer some of my questions before I answer anymore of yours."

"Whatever you want, ask away." I suppose I could have disagreed to that, but why should I? She was right, and I would do whatever she wanted me to do.

"Why did you go to the reunion? Did you go just to dig up the past? To rub the fact that you're engaged in my face? Why?"

My elbow was on the steering wheel and my hand was in the air as my forehead rested against it.

"My intentions were never meant to rub my engagement in your face, because I wouldn't do that to you and aside from that, there isn't much to rub into someone's face about it."

"What do you mean there isn't much to rub in someone's face?"

"Exactly what it sounds like Bella. To answer your other question I went to the reunion because I wanted to see you. Obviously digging up the past came with that, but I had to see you Bella."

I heard her moving around again and could hear her drawing a shaky breath, "Why? Why did you have to see me?"

My breath slowly left my mouth as I stared out the window as people walked past the car. A few of the girls would glance my way and turn to their friends and point in my direction, but I didn't care, all I cared about was the girl on the phone.

"Because I was hoping I could prove to myself that things were over for us. I was hoping if I could prove that to myself that my relationship with Tanya would improve."

"I wish I could tell you things were over between us, but I think we both know they aren't. Not even ten years can change that." I started to say something but she spoke quickly, "But maybe that's just me, because it seemed to me like it wasn't over in the gym."

She continued talking but I wasn't listening, my mind was racing back to that night in the gym before she ran out of the room. "Bella, will you listen. You're right, things aren't over. Maybe that's why my relationship with Tanya is so bad, but what can I do about that? I won't break up with her so she can end up in a horrible situation like you. I can't do that to someone again."

"Why do you assume everyone is going to end up like me? In case you've forgotten, I'm not one that has good luck very often. Now I need to know, why didn't you come after me?"

"When?"

"Every time. In high school why didn't you come after me when you broke up with me? I saw the look on your face when you sat in your car afterward. That night of the mock graduation when I insisted on walking home, why did you give up?"

"Because aside from the time I broke up with you, everything I've ever done was in your best interest or what you wanted me to do. You asked me to stop so I did. With most people I can figure out what they really mean, but with you I can't."

"What do you mean?"

I thought for a moment, "I mean, I never know what you really mean."

I heard more shuffling coming from her end of the line, "Listen to this song."

A few seconds after she said it music drifted through the line and I listened quietly to the words, certain parts standing out more than others. _In the heat of the fight; I walked away….. 'Cause I'm so mad, I might tell you that it's over. But if you look a little closer I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you to stand outside my window, throwing pebbles; screaming, "I'm in love with you." Wait there in the pourin' rain, come back for more…. Going through the photographs, staring at the phone… And all the things that I misread … That when I left I wanted you to chase after me?_ The part that stuck in my head was the last part, _with your face, and your beautiful eyes, and the conversation, with the little white lies. And the faded picture of a beautiful night. You carry me from your car up the stairs and I'm broke-down cryin'. Wish we weren't this messed, after everything in that little black dress. After everything, I must confess, I need you.._

"Is that what brought this all up?"

"Yes, because it fits what we've been going through perfectly Edward. Don't act like you weren't thinking that." I glanced out the window again as my mind raced.

"It was, but Bella, I can't do to Tanya what I did to you. I can't ruin someone else's life again."

"Like I said earlier, not everyone is going to end up like me. In case you didn't figure it out in high school, I'm not exactly a lucky person. I need to go to bed; I have to work in the morning. Goodnight, Edward."

"Night, Bella."

* * *

**One Month Later**

My hand yearned to pick up the phone that lay on the desk in front of me. Taunting me as if to say if I just made one phone call I'd be happy. That wasn't the case though. One month. It had been a whole month since the last time I had spoken to Bella. I wished everyday that the phone would flash her name on the caller id, but it never did. A few times I would go to call her, but once I'd pick up the phone I'd lose my nerve, or someone would interrupt me, like the one day two weeks ago.

_My fingers enclosed the phone in my hand as I brought it up to me and began scrolling through the contacts, stopping the second the phone landed on the name Bella. My finger hovered over the call button, today I would call her, no questions asked, but just as I went to push the button Tanya stormed in the room._

"_Who the hell were you talking to every night for at least an hour each time?" I picked up the papers she threw on the desk at me and read the number that displayed every day almost always at the same time. "Don't you dare try to tell me it's a colleague."_

"_It's a friend of mine Tanya. I was helping her with some things after we ran into each other at the reunion."_

"_She?" I saw furry and jealousy flooded her eyes, "Who the hell is she? Is it that same girl who kept abandoning her daughter at your parents'?"_

"_First off Tanya, she wasn't abandoning her there, she's known my family for years, besides that Esme loves her like one of her own children. Second, I do not have to explain myself to you."_

"_Like hell you don't, I'm your fiancée, Edward. Remember when you proposed? That entitled not keeping things from me." I stood up and shoved my phone in the pocket of my slacks as I stormed by Tanya. "Where the hell are you going? I'm talking to you." She tried to grasp my arm, but I tore it from her, "Did you cheat on me in Forks? Are you second guessing getting married to me? If you are, you best tell me now Edward. We have six months until the wedding and I will not be stood up on my wedding day."_

"_Shit Tanya, why the hell would I want to marry you? All we ever fucking do is fight anymore. I never cheated on you and don't plan to. If you don't know me better than that after four years of dating then being married to you is going to be a match made in hell." I stormed out of the house and slammed the door behind me, startling the neighbor as she walked past with her dog._

"_Is everything alright dear?"_

"_Everything is fine Mrs. Heith." I could tell she didn't believe me but I was in no mood to talk to her. I just had to get as far away from here as I could._

_

* * *

_

_I walked in the door two hours later, and heard sniffling coming from the living room. My hands ran through my hair subconsciously as I made my way down the hall. The frame arched over my head as I looked in the room to find Tanya sitting on the couch. Her knees were brought up to her chest and her head was resting on the back of the cushion. _

"_Tanya," She looked up at the sound of my voice and I made my way to sit on the couch next to her, "we need to talk."_

_Her eyes flooded with even more tears the second the words left my mouth, "Are you calling of the engagement?"_

_My heart ached to say yes, because if I said yes I would be in New Haven in a matter of minutes. "No."_

"_Then what do we need to talk about?"_

"_Us, Tanya. I can't keep doing this. We're engaged; we're supposed to love each other."_

"_Edward, even people in love fight."_

"_I know that, but not like we do. Tanya, we fight almost every day. I know I'm at fault for some of this Tanya, but we need to work through this if this is going to have any chance of ever working."_

_She leaned up against me and laid her hands on my upper arm, "I promise I'll try to stop, I really will." _

_My arm wrapped around her as I stared forward feeling nothing. Bella's face flashed in my mind and I mentally kicked myself. Tanya gave me an opportunity to leave but I didn't take it. I suddenly remembered my phone and how I had intended on calling her earlier. My hand that I had been rubbing up and down Tanya's arm reached into my pocket and hit the end button a few times so the number that I knew would still be on the screen would disappear and went back to gently running my hand up and down her arm._

The sound of the lock clicking shut on the office door reverberated through the silent office. I crossed the large room in five long strides and picked up the phone, reaching the name just as a quite knock came through the heavy wood door I had just locked minutes before. My pulse quickened, out of all the years I had been alive, I had never met anyone else who knocked like she did. I ran back to the door and pulled it open, the sounds of the busy office flooding the room at the same second my eyes locked with hers.

"Hi."

**Bella's Point of View**

I looked around the large room. There were people hurrying from their desk to a printer and back again or making their way from the cubicles to one of the large, closed in offices that lined the walls. I walked up to the first person I spotted and walked up to her as she shuffled through some papers at her desk.

"Excuse me," She looked up as the phone rang and she picked it up and transferred a call before looking back at me. "I'm looking for Edward Cullen, am I in the right place?"

"He's here, but you'll need to check with his secretary first." She turned around and opened a filing cabinet and watched her work for a second.

"Excuse me."

"What? I'm kind of busy at the moment."

"Who is his assistant?"

She pointed across the room at the lady sitting behind a large cubicle. I walked over and glanced at the name plates as I passed them. The office door that was shut in front of me had the name of the person I was looking for engraved on it. I looked at the lady next to me and smiled at the pictures of her with her daughters at a park and cleared my voice quietly. She jumped slightly and looked up at me.

"Could I speak to Edward Cullen?"

She looked down at her planner that lay in front of her on the desk, "Did you have an appointment with him; I don't have anything written down."

I shook my head, "No, I, uhm, it's actually kind of spur of the moment."

"What's your name? I'll call him and see if he's not busy."

"Do you have to? I kind of want to surprise him." She looked hesitant before she nodded and I made it to the door in two short steps. I raised my hand gently to the door and knocked on it quietly. I looked up at Edward as he pulled the door open quickly, "Hi."

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. I wanted to talk to you." He looked past me and held the door open wider.

"Come in." I walked past him into the large office and heard the door click shut and all the other noise fade away. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I'm not completely sure; part of it was I wanted to thank you in person for the job."

His eyes lit up and a smile spread across his face, "How is that going?"

I looked around the room, "Can I sit down?"

"Yeah," He motioned towards the couch and I sat down slowly. I looked down at my hands as he waited patiently for my answer.

"It's good, I love working with the kids. It's hard sometimes, to watch what some of them have to go through. There's this one girl named Meagan who was in a horrible car accident a few months ago and they recently put me in charge of her and she's so full of life despite everything that has happened to her. I mean, this family's car was hit in the side by a car going 70 miles per hour. Her dad, the one who was driving died at the scene of the accident and her mom was hurt but only a few broken legs. The force of the contact ended up breaking some bones in her neck. There's a chance that she could walk again someday, but for now she's completely dependent on me to help her with certain things. She's paralyzed from the waist down and she lost her father, but she's always looking at the bright side of everything. Every morning she greets me with a smile and tells me all about what she did the night before and it breaks my heart that she's in there and that she doesn't have a dad anymore because of some drunk who ran a light."

"Wow."

"What?"

"Just the whole thing, I couldn't imagine going through something like that. Plus just the way you talk about your job, you can tell how much you love doing it." I looked up at him from under my eyelashes and felt a smile play at my lips. "I envy you for that."

"For what?"

"The fact that you love your job so much. I thought this," He pointed his hand at the room, "was what I wanted to do, but now that I've been doing it, I don't think it is. I wish I would have gone to medical school."

"Then do it."

"What?" I looked up at him, he sat only inches from me and I wanted to reach out and hold onto his hand more than anything at that moment.

"Go back to school. Go to med school."

"I can't."

I did what my heart wanted and I reached out and picked up his hand. "Why not? Edward, you have one life to live, spend it doing what you love to do. I've known you for years and what you love doing is helping people. Sure you can help people here, but you know that's not the way you want to help them. You want to be a doctor, so go back to school, it'll be worth it, trust me."

He squeezed my hand and looked down at me, "You make a very good point." I smiled at him and looked down at our hands, "So, how are you getting along with everyone you work with? You haven't had any problems have you?"

I looked away at the wall that the bookcase that lined the whole wall before looking back at him, "They're all great."

"You haven't had a problem with James?" I swallowed as my mind screamed at me to tell him yes, to tell him I didn't trust him, but I couldn't.

"No, not a problem." I didn't tell him about the way he looked at me and how it sent chills down my back, made my nerves appear even in the midst of a friendly conversation with a friend, I didn't tell him any of it.

"See, Bella, what did I tell you." There was another knock on the door followed by the secretary's head popping in the room. She shot me a look that I figured out meant I needed to hide somewhere fast.

"Mr. Cullen, your fiancée is here to see you."

He looked at me and I shook my head, "Don't worry about it, I'll hide."

I crossed the room and slid under the center of his desk so my body was completely hidden underneath the thick mahogany desk. "Yeah, tell her she can come in."

I heard the secretary's heels walking away and another pair of heels walking towards us.

"Hi Eddie." I rolled my eyes at the name I knew Edward hated more than anything else. "What were you doing in here? Your secretary said she had to check to see if I could come in, she never does that."

"Nothing, I just asked her to check with me. I wanted to be alone for a while."

"Why?"

I heard him sigh in exasperation, "Because I just wanted to be alone so I could think."

"Oh," There was a pause and I heard her take a breath before she spoke again, "What were you thinking about?"

"Going back to school."

"Why?" I looked at the wood of the desk that they were on the other side of. Why would she sound disgusted by that?

"Because, I don't like what I do Tanya. There's another job that I'd rather do."

"But Eddie, why can't you just be a lawyer, I've always thought they were cute."

"Because Tanya, it's not what makes me happy. Is there something you need, because I need to get back to work."

"No, I just wanted to stop by and see you for a little bit. I was on my way to the mall. I'll see you at home." I heard the sound of her kissing his cheek and then her heels walking out of the room. I stayed where I was even after I heard the door click, trying to process the whole conversation I had just heard. I jumped when Edward appeared squatting in front of me.

"You can come out now."

"Right," I slid out from under the desk and grabbed onto the hand that Edward held out for me. "Are you guys always like that?"

"I'm not sure I'm following you."

"Do you two always sound so," I struggled to find a way to get my point across without sounding incredibly rude, "I don't even know how to explain it without sounding rude."

"It's okay I know what you're talking about. We've been in a rough patch lately."

"Oh," I looked down and pulled out my phone before checking the time, 5:29, "uhm, I should probably get going. I have to get back to New Haven tonight before 9 to get Liyah from the sitters."

"Alright, I guess I'll see you around sometime then."

I shook my head and looked at my feet, "That's another thing I wanted to talk about. I think it would be best if we stopped talking. It's hard on me, I don't know if it is you, but it is for me and when I'm with my daughter I want to give her my complete focus, not be thinking about what you are doing. So I guess that means goodbye."

I froze slightly, not expecting what he did next, but relaxed instantly. His arms were wrapped around me, holding me against him in a hug. I felt tears form in my eyes knowing this would be the last time I hugged him. I slowly and reluctantly let my arms fall from him and walked towards the door, pausing when I reached it and looking back at him over my shoulder, memorizing everything about him.

"Goodbye Edward."

"Goodbye Bella."

* * *

**Like I said, leave me some reviews. The first ten will receive a sneak peek and if I get 15 or more I'll give out even more sneak peeks. (:**


	11. A Life Without You?

**Hello again all. I would just like to first say that I finished this chapter the day I posted the last one, but I decided to keep it until now to see how big of a response I got. That and it needed some tweaking. Now for the response to the last chapter, I loved it. (: Let's see, I got a total of 12 reviews. I know I said if I got 15 I would give reviews to those who reviewed after the tenth review, but I was in a good mood that day. As one lucky reviewer (vampiregurl) figured out, the first review gets an extended sneak peek. So get those reviews typed up quick if you want to be the first review. (: Aside from the 12 reviews I also received the following: 10 favorite stories, 4 story alerts, and a review for the sneak peek I sent out. (Thanks j5girl31012)**

**Now I want to let you guys know, that I don't know when my next update will be. There are still other chapters to be typed and posted. But I decided today, that this next week I'm going to be working on some chapters for my other stories on here that are being neglected. If you want, you can check out my other two Twilight stories, but there's no rush. This story is my top reviewed, alerted, etc. Although, one of my other stories has been added to a community, but not this one. Oh well. Also another reason I'm not sure on the update, I have a vacation coming up the week after next and I won't be able to update then. I may be able to squeeze a chapter in between that vacation and the next. The second vacation I know I won't be able to get an update in so you guys will have to wait almost a month after the next update for a new chapter. Sorry. (:**

**You must remember though, I have a lot going on. I have school, homework, my daily workout routine, spending time with my friends and family, and sports to work around, so please be patient. (:**

**Let me know what you think about this chapter. Maybe Bella got a little to worked up over the incident in this chapter, but hey, I think you'll like the end result. Besides that, with everything else that has happened in her life, I think she deserves to be a little over worked up on something. (:**

**So first ten reviewers are guaranteed a sneak peek. If I'm in a good mood, which I usually am, the reviews I get after the tenth will get a sneak peek too. Also, first review gets an extended sneak peak. So after my usual disclaimer, enjoy the chapter. (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, which sucks because I'd be rich if I did, Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all it's characters, but I did come up with the ideas for this version of the wonderful saga.**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's Point of View**

I forced myself to continue to take deep, steadying breaths as I drove towards the edge of the city. Telling him we needed to stop talking or seeing each other was one of the hardest things I have ever done. I glanced in the rearview mirror as the city of Cambridge slowly started to disappear behind me. I waited until I couldn't see the city anymore and slowly pulled the car over onto the curb. I felt my chest collapse as I tried to catch my breath but couldn't. Tears flowed down my face and onto the leather of the steering wheel I was leaning against. I hated what I had done, but I had to do it. I refused to be the other woman. He didn't want me, all of me, so I was done. I jumped at the knock on my window and looked over to see an officer standing on the other side of the door. I quickly moved to roll down the window and wiped the streaming tears from my cheeks.

"Is everything alright ma'am?"

I nodded, "I'm, I'm fine, honest. I just needed to pull over for a bit."

"All right. I need you to put your flashers on then so people know you're here, and don't drive until you've calmed down. It will keep you and everyone else safe."

I reached down and flipped the switch so the flashers were on and looked back at him. "I will officer."

"Have a nice night."

I gave him a small wave and laid my head against the steering wheel again. I took a few deep breaths and tried to regain control of myself. I tilted my head back so it rested against the back of the seat and wiped the last few tears away, wishing this would be easier, but knowing it would never be.

**Edward's Point of View**

"Alright, I guess I'll see you around sometime then."

She shook her head, her gaze still staring intently at the ground, "That's another thing I wanted to talk about. I think it would be best if we stopped talking. It's hard on me, I don't know if it is you, but it is for me, and when I'm with my daughter I want to give her my complete focus, not be thinking about what you are doing. So, I guess that means goodbye."

I couldn't stop talking to her. I had to have her in my life. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her against my chest. My head lay against her hair, and her arms slowly wrapped around me. I wanted to memorize everything about her and never forget it, not that I could even if I wanted to. She slowly let go of me and walked towards the door, pausing momentarily and looking over her shoulder at me.

"Goodbye Edward."

"Goodbye Bella."

The door clicked shut quietly as I stood frozen where I was. Was this what Bella felt like when I walked away from her? I collapsed in my chair behind me and stared blindly at the wall in front of me. How had I ever done this to her? I'm sure she felt like this when I was the one who did this to her, only it had to have been harder for her. I mean, at the time we had been dating for over three years at that point. I broke her, tore her apart, and left. I was a monster.

"Mr. Cullen, excuse me, Mr. Cullen, the Smiths are here for their appointment."

I didn't look towards the source of the voice, just tried to mentally process the information and failing miserably, "Tell them we need to reschedule. I can't do it today, I'm not thinking clearly."

"Whatever you wish, Mr. Cullen."

The door clicked shut again and left me to my jumbled thoughts. I thought back to the ten years where Bella wasn't in my life. They were some of the worst years of my life. I was upset every day; my friends told me people feared me, because I always looked so uptight and cranky. I only had myself to blame. I looked up as another knock came through the door before Quil walked into the room.

"Hey Edward, do you have, what's the matter with you? You look like shit man." I looked up at him as he came to a stop in front of my desk.

"I just watched the love of my life walk away from me."

His face twisted into confusion, "What? You and Tanya called off the engagement?"

I shook my head, "No."

"Then what are you talking about?"

"I'd rather not talk about it right now. I'll explain eventually, just not right now." Silence hung in the air and I thought back to his reason to coming here, "You needed something?"

"Right, do you have the Johnson's files?"

I opened my desk drawer and handed him the large stack of papers and watched him leave the room. I turned on the computer monitor next to me and quickly opened a new internet page. I typed in the web address to Harvard quickly and navigated through the page with ease, stopping when I arrived at the page where it talked about applying and printed off the numerous pages before exiting and getting up to leave. I knocked Sam's door and opened the door, silently shutting it behind me.

"Ah Mr. Cullen, what can I do for you."

"Good evening Mr. Uley. I was wondering if I could have a word with you."

He nodded, "Have a seat."

I sat down and cleared my throat quietly, "I just wanted to give you my two weeks notice."

"Why? Aren't you happy here?"

I shook my head, "That's not it at all. You see, someone said something to me the other day that really hit home. If working in law was something I loved doing, I would be happier, but it isn't. If it was, there would be no other place I'd like to work, but this isn't what I love doing. So, I'm going back to school, medical school to be specific."

"I see, well thank you for letting me know. Was there anything else?"

I shook my head, "No."

"Have a nice night, Mr. Cullen."

"You too."

The ride home went relatively quick despite my wishes for it to take longer. I parked the car in the driveway and stared at the house. Why didn't I jump at the opportunity to end this engagement? I know in my heart that we both knew it wasn't going to work. I let my breath out as I shut the front door behind me and walked into the den where Tanya was curled up on the couch reading a book.

"Tanya, can we talk?"

Despite her attempts to hide it I saw her nerves flash in her eyes, "Yeah."

I stood facing the large arch window and watched as a silver Prius drove past and pulled into the driveway a few house down.

"What are we doing Tanya?"

I heard her swallow, "Well we're talking Edward."

"No Tanya, not that. You know what I'm talking about." I turned around to face her and shoved my hands in my pockets, "What are we doing?"

"Well, we're engaged because we love each other, and we're going to get married in a few months."

I ran my hand through my hair, "Tanya, do you really believe that? Do you really believe that in a year we aren't going to be so sick of arguing that we are both going to regret getting married? Because to be honest, at the moment that's all I see in our future."

"I think we could work through it though Edward. I mean tons of couples fight, and they don't break up because of it."

"But Tanya, that's not how it should be! If you love someone you should want to marry them, you shouldn't be worried about what you're going to fight over next, and wonder if you're going to regret getting married to them for the rest of your life!"

I looked up at her and she looked as if she had just been slapped. "Are you saying we should call off the engagement?"

I walked over to where she was sitting and sat on the edge of the coffee table, "Tanya, think about it. I know you know that what we have isn't what you desire in marriage. Don't you want to find that one person who you love more than anything, the one who you would give your life for?"

"It's that girl isn't it?" I looked up at her and saw her eyes filled with tears.

I nodded slowly, "Yes. I'm sorry Tanya, but I don't think I can do this."

"I'm sorry too. Are you sure about this?"

I nodded, "I want you to keep the house and furniture though. You designed this house to be your dream home and I won't take that from you. But if you ever need anything, I want you to call me, okay?" She nodded and I reached out and wrapped my arms around her, letting her cry into my shoulder. I waited until her crying stopped and her breathing calmed before I spoke again, "I'm going to go get my stuff together Tanya."

She nodded and I got up and walked up the stairs to the bedroom and pulled out my suitcases before filling them with all my belongings and walking back down the stairs and setting them by the door. I walked into the living room and kissed Tanya on the forehead before going back to where my bags were waiting. I worked my house key off my key ring and set it on the end table next to the door along with my engagement ring before walking out of the house for the last time.

**Bella's Point of View**

**One Month Later**

"Zafrina, can I borrow your key to the storage room? I need to get some more I.V. needles."

"Sure," She quickly unclipped the key from her name tag clip and handed it to me.

I started walking in the direction of the storage room and shouted thanks over my shoulder. I jumped when a pair of hands grasped my arms.

"You might want to keep an eye on where you're going, Bella." My stomach clenched at the sound of the voice.

"Sorry, James, it won't happen again."

"Don't worry about it." I stuck my key into the lock and opened the door and began scanning the shelves for the needles when I heard the door click behind me. I stood up quickly and looked over at James, "I need to talk to you."

"All right." I turned back around and noticed the I.V. needles on the top shelf. I stretched up on my tiptoes and began losing my balance and falling backwards when I felt his hand on the small of my back. I waited for a second to make sure I was balanced before speaking, "Thanks, I'm fine now."

I held the box in my hand and turned around; unfortunately he didn't move his hand like I had hoped he would. Instead, his hand slid with me and rested on my hip.

"You wanted to talk to me about something?"

He nodded and the room was silent for a moment. I looked down at the box in my hands and back up as his lips crashed into mine. I pushed against his chest trying to get away, but his grip on my waist just tightened. Using my free hand I brought it up to slap it against his cheek.

"What the hell Bella?"

"Get the fuck off of me." I jerked out of his grip and went to the door. "Consider this my resignation." I slammed the door behind me as I walked out of the room. Tears flooded my eyes as I stormed out into the nurses' stand where Zafrina was standing. "Here's your key back."

"Bella what's wrong?"

I shook my head, "Nothing, I just, I need to leave. Actually, I just quit, can you please take over some of my people I've been watching? Please make sure you take care of Meagan, if I trust her with anyone else it's you."

"Of course I will."

"And don't forget to keep in contact, tell everyone else to as well. I'm going to stop in and say goodbye to Meagan before I leave." I gave Zafrina a quick hug before knocking on the door to Meagan's room.

"Hi Meagan."

She flipped off the TV and turned to face me, "Bella, guess what?"

I smiled, "What?"

"I decided that Lion King is my favorite movie."

"Why is that?"

"If Simba can lose his dad and become the ruler of the animal kingdom, then nothing can stop me."

I smiled as more tears formed in my eyes, "I'm going to miss you."

"What do you mean?"

"After I leave in a little bit I'm not working here anymore."

"Why?"

I knew she would ask that, any ten year old would. "Grown up problems." She nodded even though she wanted a different answer. "Here," I grabbed a piece of paper off the counter next to her bed and one of her pencils and wrote my address down on the piece of paper and handed it to her, "Now you and your mom can write to me about how you're doing."

I leaned over and gave her a hug, "I'm going to miss you Bella. Will you send me pictures of Liyah?"

"I can if you want me to."

"Thank you for everything." I smiled as more tears filled my eyes.

"Bye Meagan." I walked out of the room and as soon as the elevator doors closed the tears poured down my cheeks.

"Miss Swan, is everything all right?"

I nodded as I passed the old lady who had worked at the front desk longer than I had been here and ran to my car. My sobs echoed in the small area and my stomach clenched. I threw open the door just in time to lean out as the contents of my stomach spilled onto the concrete next to my car. I grabbed my phone from my purse and dialed the one person I could always count on.

"Hey Bella."

"Al, Alice?" My voice broke and I starting crying again.

"Bella what's wrong? What's going on?"

"I, I," I lost all ability to form any coherent thought.

"I'm coming up there, okay? Don't do anything until I get there, just stay at home."

I nodded as I heard the line click. I drove numbly to Jane's to pick up Liyah and tried to build myself up for the questioning I knew she would give me. She was my friend, but I didn't want to talk right now. I walked up the stairs and pulled out enough money to pay Jane and knocked on the door.

"Bella why are you here so early?"

"I, uhm, I don't have a job anymore."

"What? Why? I thought you loved working there."

"I do, I did, but I just don't want to talk about it right now."

"Okay," She disappeared and reemerged from her apartment a few minutes later with a very alert Liyah in her arms. I handed her the money and draped the diaper bag on my shoulder before taking Liyah from her. "I'll see you around okay?"

I nodded and walked down the stairs quickly, yet carefully so as not to fall and hurt Liyah. I made it home quickly and laid Liyah down for a nap before curling up on the bed and letting the tears pour down my face.

**Edward's Point of View**

**The Next day**

"Hey Edward," I turned around as Paul ran up to me from across the campus.

"What's up?"

"What do you have going on this weekend?"

I shrugged, "I'm not really sure, studying for the finals I suppose."

"Saturday night you should come down to the Middle East at eight. My girlfriend's coming down and I want you and the guys to meet her."

"What's her name anyway?"

"Leah." I stopped in my tracks as my mind raced a million miles an hour. Liyah, Bella, I needed to go see her.

"Thank you Paul."

"For what?"

"You just reminded me of Liyah."

"Yeah, Leah's my girlfriend." He looked at me as if I had lost my mind.

"No, not Leah as in your girlfriend, Liyah as in Bella's daughter." His face twisted into one of confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

I walked towards the coffee cart that sat by the cafeteria and ordered before facing Paul. If I was going to drive to New Haven tonight I needed something to keep me awake.

"I dated Bella in high school and I broke up with her on our last day of school. Might I add, that that was one of the biggest mistakes of my life. Well a few months ago I went to my ten year high school reunion, yes I know, I'm old, but Bella was there. We reconnected in a way, but then we got in a fight, and she got completely trashed one night and I took care of her and it just reminded me of how much I loved her and I ran. I ran back to Cambridge with Tanya, but we kept in touch we talked almost every night for a while. Just over a month ago though, she came up here to talk to me. She was the one who convinced me to go back to school and when she left she said that we should stop talking and seeing each other. I haven't talked to her since then."

"Who's Tanya?"

"My ex-fiancée, we broke up the night she came up here. I called it off because I love Bella, and because all we did was fight all the time."

"So if you love Bella so much then why are you still here?"

"That's a really good question Paul." I threw the empty coffee cup in the trash and started running towards where I had parked my car.

"Hey Edward," I turned around so I was facing him again, "You aren't that old."

"Thanks Paul." I sprinted off and as soon as I got to the interstate I pushed the pedal down until I was going almost 95 miles per hour.

* * *

I walked into the children's hospital and went to the floor where James had once told me Bella worked. I scanned the names of the people staying in the rooms as I walked by them, and stopped when I saw the one that had Meagan on it and knocked.

"Come in."

I walked in the room and the girl looked at me strangely, "Hi, I'm Edward Cullen. I'm a friend of Bella's and she told me she was your nurse, do you know where she might be?"

She shook her head, "She doesn't work here anymore."

"Are you sure?" She nodded and I walked out of the room and looked for someone who worked here. I ran up to the first person I saw, surely scaring them, "Hi, someone told me Bella Swan doesn't work here anymore is that correct?"

She nodded, "She quit yesterday morning."

"Thank you." I turned to go but stopped and turned to face the lady again, "Do you have a phonebook I can use?"

She nodded and went behind one of the desks and handed me the large book before disappearing into a room. I scanned the pages quickly and memorized the address I had somehow forgotten.

* * *

I knocked on the door, "Bella, are you here?" I waited for a response and started knocking again, stopping when the door flung open to reveal Alice.

"What are you doing here?"

She pushed me back and stepped out into the hallway before pulling the door shut behind her.

"Bella needed me."

"Why what happened? Why did she quit her job? I thought she loved it there?"

"She does. She had to quit."

"Why would she have to quit?" I didn't understand, none of this made any sense.

"Because Edward, Bella went into the supply closet yesterday to get more I.V. needles and James followed her in there saying he needed to 'talk' to her. He started kissing her and when she tried to get away he just tightened his grip on her waist. She slapped him and that stunned him enough for her to get out of his grip and out of the room."

"Wait, James as in James who's known our father for years?"

"Yes Edward, that James." I turned around and started going for the stairs, "Where are you going?"

"To go beat the hell out of him."

"Edward no, you can't do that."

"Why the hell can't I?"

"Because Bella needs you right now Edward." I stopped where I was and turned around to walk back towards Alice, "I'm going to take care of Liyah for a few days where I'm staying. You stay here with Bella, she needs you."

I nodded and she unlocked the door to let me in and she quickly grabbed an already filled bag before picking up Liyah and her car seat. It was as if she knew I would come today. The door shut quietly behind her and I walked over to the bed where Bella was laying, her back was facing me and tears were silently falling from her eyes. I sat down on the bed beside her and gently rubbed her arm up and down. She turned her head to look at me before she rolled over so she was facing me. I slid down gently so I was lying beside her and tucked one arm under her head and wrapped the other around her.

"I-I'm so sorry about wh-what happened last month."

I shook my head and took my thumb and wiped away the tears that were sliding down her cheeks.

"Shh, it doesn't matter. I'm here now." I leaned towards her and kissed her on the forehead before I resumed rubbing gentle circles on her arm.

* * *

I blinked a couple times and took in my surroundings. I thought for a moment trying to remember where I was. I turned my head to look at Bella and the previous day's events quickly filled my memory. My eyes scanned her face she slept silently beside me. I slowly brought my hand up to her cheek and slowly ran my finger along her jaw line. She leaned her face into my hand and slowly opened her eyes to look at me. A small smile appeared on her lips before she turned her head behind her to glance at the clock. I glanced over her to read the large green letters, 12:48. She turned her head back towards me and gave me another small smile before looking down.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head, "Not really, at least, not right now. I just want to lay here."

"Whatever you want," I saw her try to hide the smile that crept on her face and I felt my own smile appear on my face.

"Can I ask you something?" She looked up at me and I nodded, "Where's your engagement ring?"

"What?"

"Where is your engagement ring? I woke up about an hour ago and noticed it wasn't on your hand."

"Right," I let my breath out thinking of the best way to explain this, "Things didn't work out."

"Is it because of me? I feel like it's my fault and I feel completely terrible."

"No. It's not your fault. We argued constantly and it's not how I want to spend the rest of my life with someone."

She looked down and back up at me, "Are you sure that's all?"

I shook my head, "I know that's not all. I just don't know how to explain it."

"Try," I looked back over at her, "I bet you I can understand a lot easier than you think I can."

She bit her bottom lip nervously and kept her gaze locked with my own, "Remember that day you came to Cambridge and said you wanted us to stop talking and seeing each other?" She nodded, "Well, watching you walk away and thinking it might be the last time I would ever see you killed me. I couldn't get you out of my head and when I got home I knew I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't stay engaged to Tanya. I couldn't keep arguing everyday with the person I was supposed to be in love with and I couldn't, and still can't, imagine a life without you in it."

Silence filled the room as my attempts to explain faded into the silence. Our breaths mixed in the small space that was between us. My eyes scanned hers for any sign as to what she was thinking. Tears were swarming her eyes as she looked back at me. She bit her lip and looked down before slowly brining her lips up to mine. I kissed her back gently, and she slowly pulled away and looked into my eyes again, our faces mere inches apart. I searched her eyes for something, but I couldn't find anything.

"I love you." I spoke what my heart felt before my mind could shut my heart up. My heart beat picked up when a smile, a true, genuine smile, spread across her face.

"I love you, too." I closed the gap between us within seconds and kissed her again; putting every ounce of love I had for her into the kiss.


	12. Author's Note

Let me first start off by saying, I don't post author's notes in a story like a chapter, I just put what I want to get out before a chapter, as I'm sure some of you have figured out. Now let me explain what's going on that leaves me posting this author's note as a chapter. I have no idea what is going on right now. Maybe it's just my account or it's happening to everyone, I'm not sure, but I'm not receiving alerts or anything about my stories at the moment. For instance, the last chapter I posted, I have deleted and resposted like ten times because I'm not getting confirmation emails. I finally figured out that it actually worked when I noticed there were about five more reviews today. Again, no email received. So to those of you who responded, I'll send your sneak peek as soon as I possibly can. Right now I'm just trying to figure out what's going on. Please bear with me. (:


	13. The Day After

**Guess who's back? I realize I haven't updated since November, and I'm terribly sorry. I had vacations and such in November and then I was only home for a couple weeks after that before I went on another vacation that was around three weeks along. Again I apologize, but let me just say, the longer vacation was amazing. (: Also I know I said I would update a week ago, and sorry I didn't get around to it. I was going to post this week sometime, but I had a friend pass away and a couple other people my family knew passed away, so needless to say, I had a couple of funerals to go to. They are done know though. **

**The period between my vacations and now though was jammed full of semester tests, catching up on school work from my three week vacation, and a very large, wouldn't go away span of writer's block. Now to be perfectly honest with you, I don't think this chapter is one of my best, it's also rather short compared to some of the last chapters, but I just really wanted to get it out for you guys, and I'm still fighting that writer's block. By the way, this chapter contains a lot of romantic fluff and such, except for one part and I don't even know if I like how I wrote that.**

**Anyway, please leave me your reviews like you usually do, I love to get them. Let's see if we can make it to 70. I know, I know I'm asking for 15 reviews, but I think you guys can do it. (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with it, I am simply making a storyline for the fun of it. (:**

**-thelostblogger (:**

* * *

**Bella's Point of View**

I rolled over and propped myself up on my elbow, watching him sleep. My bottom lip was between my teeth as I bit it nervously. I slowly reached my hand out and placed it on his arm. He stirred and looked up at me through squinted eyes, a confused expression on his face. When his eyes locked with mine the expression disappeared and a smile spread across his face.

"I was trying to figure out if I was dreaming or not." He brought his hand up to my cheek before leaning up to kiss me.

"Trust me, you're not dreaming." I smiled at him and kissed him quick once more before climbing over him and out of the bed. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to shower so we can go get some coffee."

He smiled at me and sat up as his hand ran through his hair. I walked in and showered quickly and wrapped a towel around my body. I walked into the other room and saw Edward sitting down watching something on the news. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before walking past him to get some clothes from the dresser. I quickly got dressed in a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt that had been buried in the back of the drawer for years. I walked back over to where Edward sat and looked at the TV as headlines ran across the bottom of the screen. I giggled as Edward grasped my hand and gently pulled me down onto his lap.

"I was wondering where that sweatshirt has been." I smiled at him before standing up and pulling him with me.

"In case you forgot, you gave it to me years ago." I stopped to write a note for Alice before we walked out of the apartment and down to his car. "So you never told me why you came yesterday. Did Alice call you?"

He shook his head, "No, she didn't actually. She thinks I need to stay away from you so I don't break your heart again, but that won't happen." I blushed and looked down as he continued, "I was actually leaving my class and was talking to a friend who was telling me about his fiancée. Ironically enough, her name is Leah. That reminded me of you, why I was back at school, and why I wasn't engaged anymore. So I took off and came down here only to find out what had happened."

"Wait, what do you mean back at school?"

He looked over at me for a second before pulling in front of the Starbucks and parking, "I went back to medical school."

"Are you serious? That's great!"

I leaned over and hugged him before climbing out of the car and waiting for him to get to me. I walked in with Edward's hand interlaced with my own and I looked around out of habit at who was in this morning and spotted Jane sitting on the other side of the shop. She looked up at the sound of the bell and she shot me a questioning glance with her eyes.

"I'll be right back."

"What do you want?" I looked back over at him and smiled.

"Always the gentleman," I thought for a moment, "I'll take a caramel macchiato and a blueberry muffin if you don't mind." I smiled and walked across the room to where Jane sat.

"What's going on here? Yesterday when you picked Liyah up you were in tears and completely upset. Then today you walk in with this handsome man happy as a clam."

I smiled and let my breath out, "I said I'd explain so I guess now is as good a time as any. I quit my job yesterday after my boss made a move on me."

"What?"

I nodded, "You heard right. He followed me into the storage closet and held onto my waist tight enough so that I couldn't get away and forced himself on me. I smacked him and got away, fortunately, and called my friend Alice. She came up and was taking care of me when Edward showed up."

"Edward is this guy you're with right now, correct?"

I nodded, "Well, Alice told him what happened, and she left with Liyah and he stayed with me."

"Wait, how do you know them?"

"I went to high school with Alice and Edward, they're twins. I dated Edward through most of high school and Alice was my best friend, and she still is one of my best friends. Edward and I broke up on the last day of our senior year, and I didn't see him again until a few months ago when I went to that reunion. Apparently things hadn't changed since high school because we felt exactly the same way we did back in high school. So last night I asked him what happened to his engagement ring, and he told me they broke it off."

"So now you two are together?"

"We haven't officially talked about it, but we don't really need to."

She let her breath out in a huff, "This should be a movie." I laughedd as Edward walked over to us and handed me my coffee and sat down with the rest of the stuff.

"Edward, this is Jane, she watches Liyah for me and she's one of my good friends. Jane, this is Edward."

He held his hand out and shook hers, "Nice to meet you."

"Have you talked to Alice today?" He shook his head and I stood up, "Excuse me." I grabbed my coffee and walked outside before pulling out my phone. I sipped on the hot coffee as the phone rang in my ear.

"Bella?" Alice's voice came through the phone sounding groggy with a hint of anger.

"Good morning to you too. I forgot how much you hated mornings. Too be honest I'm surprised Liyah hasn't woken you up yet." I heard her get up and walk around before she spoke again.

"Liyah knows how Auntie Alice likes her sleep. She's still sound asleep. So what happened last night?"

I let my breath out, "Why are you so nosey Alice?"

"Because I know you'll tell me anyway so you might as well tell me now instead of waiting, and even if you don't tell me I'll find out. I have my ways Bella, you know that."

"All right, fine, I'll tell you." I quickly told her a shortened version of the story and held the phone away from my ear as a loud squeal came from her followed quickly by Liyah crying.

"Damn, didn't think that one through all the way. I have to go, but I'll see you two later. Let's all have dinner. Consiglio's at 7:30?"

"Sure. Hopefully Jane can watch Liyah."

"Great. I'll be back at your apartment at 12, so be ready."

"For what?" Dread filled my stomach as I knew what was coming.

"I'm taking you shopping. No excuses, bye." The line clicked dead before I went back in and sat down by Edward again.

"Hey Jane do you think you can watch Liyah tonight?"

"Of course. I would never turn down the opportunity to watch her." I smiled and looked at Edward and knew he already knew what I was going to say next.

"Shopping?" I nodded, "For?"

"We have to go to dinner with Alice tonight, no excuses."

---

Alice knocked on the door before opening it in a graceful manner and prancing into the room with Liyah in one arm. I walked over and took her from her and smiled at her before tickling her stomach and looking back up. Edward was watching me with a grin on his face. I blushed before returning his grin and looking back at Alice.

"Are you ready to go?" I nodded and picked Liyah back up before turning towards the door.

"Bella," I turned around and looked at Edward again, "I'll watch Liyah, you two go have fun."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to have to feel like you have to watch her."

He shook his head, "I want to." I smiled and walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss before handing him Liyah and kissing her on the head.

--

Three hours later and Alice was pulling up in front of her hotel room and ushering me up to her room with our bags hanging from her arms. She made me sit on the bed while she laid the medium blue dress on the bed next to me. The strapless dress had an overlapping pleat on the top, a layered cinch around the waist, and a small bubble bottom. The silver heels next to it made me take a deep breath and look away as Alice appeared in the room with her makeup box in hand. I closed my eyes out of habit and she began attacking my face with her brushes. She pulled my hair up in a complicated style and pinned it a few times before handing my dress to me and telling me to get changed. I stepped around the corner and slid into the dress before going back to put on the hells and look in the mirror. She always could work miracles, and as I admired the fancy hair style I heard her speaking in the phone telling Edward to be ready to get dressed when I got there. She quickly got herself ready and slid into her white dress with a black bodice that held an elegant bow on the front. She could pull off anything. She drove to my apartment quickly, and handed me the bag with his clothes in it before driving off and I headed up to the apartment.

"Edward?"

He walked out of the bathroom. His hands froze in his drying hair when he saw me. "You look," He paused as if looking for a certain word, "amazing."

I blushed and walked over to where he was standing and handed him the bag, "Thank you. You need to get dressed though. If we're late Alice will kill us."

He laughed and nodded before taking the bag and getting dressed quickly while I got Liyah ready for Jane's. I smiled at him when he walked in the room and went to grab the bag only to have my hand being gently grabbed by his hand and pulling me to him. My arms wrapped around his neck and a smile appeared on my face.

"You really do look gorgeous." I smiled and kissed him, anticipating the electric feeling I got every time. I looked into his eyes and searched them to try and understand what he was thinking. "What are you thinking?"

I shrugged, "I'm just trying to figure out what you're thinking." He smiled and kissed me again before taking the diaper bag I was going to get and grabbing Liyah's carrier in the other hand.

"You know, I can help."

He shook his head, "I wouldn't dream of it." He smiled and grabbed my hand before leading me down to his car.

---

Dinner went by quick and the surprise visit from Jasper made the evening even better. Even though Alice knew he was coming the sheer joy that came on her face when he walked in left me with my own smile on my face. Like most things though, all good things have to come to an end and when dinner was over we picked up Liyah before going back to my apartment, the whole way back thoughts kept creeping into my mind. I stared out the window while I bit my bottom lip trying to process it all.

---

"Hey," Edward sat down beside me and wrapped his arms around me as I leaned into his chest, "What's wrong?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, it's just you're going to have to leave again. You have to get back to your classes."

He turned my head so I was facing him and kissed my forehead, "I'll always come back, you know that. I have to go back and finish up the semester, but as soon as it's over I'm back and I'm not going anywhere."

I turned around completely so my body was facing his and wrapped my arms around his neck, "How long until the semester ends?"

He shrugged, "Not too much longer, a month or so."

I looked down and swallowed, "That's too long Edward."

He brought my face up to his again and looked me in the eyes, "Bella, I was gone for ten years and it couldn't change how I felt about you, a month is nothing."

I closed the distance between us and kissed him before smiling at him again, "I love you."

"I love you too Bella."

**Edward's Point of View**

"I'll see you soon Bella." I wrapped my arms around Bella and pulled her into a hug before giving her a kiss and wiping away the tears that she tried to hide from me. She kissed me one more time before going back inside as I got in my car. As I drove off I watched her apartment building fade away in my rearview mirror and the second it was out of sight I changed directions and headed towards the hospital.

When I got to the hospital I parked and went up to the floor where James's office was and walked straight pas the receptionist who was yelling at me to stop and come back. I ignored her even after she said she would call security if I didn't return. I threw the door to his office open and stormed in as he looked up at me and smiled.

"Ah Edward what brings you in today?" He stood up just as my fist collided with the side of his face.

"I trusted you. My whole family trusted you. How dare you lay a hand on Bella, you fucking asshole."

"Get the hell out of my office."

"Gladly." I turned to leave and when I reached the door I stopped and faced him again, "If you ever show up again, you'll wish you hadn't."

I walked back into the reception area as two security guards walked into the room and towards me and tried to escort me out of the building, "Don't worry about it, I'm leaving."

My anger was still raging on the way home and I pulled over to calm down before continuing on my way. I took deep breaths and stared out the window, trying to remember back in high school when life was simple. When there was just Bella and me. We didn't have to deal with jobs and bosses who threw themselves at us. Life was simpler back then and it seems like all at once life just threw everything at us while it laughed and said good luck dealing with all of this. I ran my hands through my hair and remembered a day when Bella was full of joy and had no worries, when she happy.

"_Edward no please stop!" Bella's giggles filled the room as I tickled her sides. A large smile filled her face as she continued laughing. She broke away from my grasp and started running down the hall away from me, turning when she got to the door to my room. I caught up to her quickly and wrapped my arms around her waist before pulling her down onto the bed with me. She laughed and laid her hands on my chest before she leaned down and kissed me. She looked at me with her eyes shining at me. "You're beautiful Bella; don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise." _

_She blushed before giving me another kiss and running from the room again, laughing as she went._


	14. Another Author's Note

**I am so terribly sorry for neglecting my stories. I've been incredibly busy and took on way too large of a class load this year at school. The good news is that I'll be done with school in a few weeks and I promise that I'll update as soon as I have time to even function again. **

**I hope that you're all still loyal readers and won't run me out with pitchforks. I promise I'll update soon. I need to go back through and read the story due to the lack of attention I've given it in the last year, it's slightly foggy to me. I'm hoping you all haven't forgotten about me or my stories and will be back to give me your opinions once I finally get a new chapter posted. **

**-thelostblogger**

**:)**


End file.
